Long Way to Happy
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: They Survived the Virus and are going to get married but when old flames,a troubled young adult, and other surprises will they say I Do?
1. Back To Bohemia

**Long Way To Happy...**

_This is the next installment of the 'No Day But Today' series and follows Fate and Tragedy... This is AU in both the GH and RENT Verses(which I own neither) also I have re written parts of the first few chapters ti fit in with my new ideas_

* * *

Two Weeks seemed like an eternity for Amanda. During that time Officer Jesse Beaudry was killed, her good friend Patrick Drake was risking his life by being a living donor to his dad and her step brother Lucky was in the hospital yet again.

* * *

"Do we have to go," Lulu asked heading downstairs, "I mean Lucky is in the hospital yet again and my dad is about to run away again on some adventure."

"I think some sisterly bonding will be good for you," Amanda said.

"You're not my sister," Lulu said, "You're just the cool older daughter of the step monster."

"But you admit I'm cool," Amanda said.

"Fine," Lulu said, "you win I'll go."

"I'd drag you if you said otherwise," Amanda said.

Lulu laughed and the two girls finalized packing and headed out.

_Meanwhile..._

"So I finally get to meet this girl Markey," Roger said to his friend and roommate, "If she's anything like the picture then..."

"Then what," Mark asked.

"You did well for yourself," Roger said, "So you said she was bringing her sister."

"Her SEVENTEEN Year old step sister," Mark said, "and anyway Mimi what would she think."

"Good point," Roger said, "you know she'll be out in a month unless the disease takes her first."

"Mimi's a fighter Roger," Mark said, "She'll make it."

_OUTSIDE..._

"You've got to be kidding me," Lulu said as they pulled up to the loft.

Amanda shook her head and got out of her car dialing her cell phone.

_BACK IN THE LOFT..._

"What's that," Roger asked his friend.

"My cell," Mark said, "and before you ask it was a present from Mandy."

Roger nodded and picked up his friends phone.

"Mark's line this is Roger," Roger said.

"Roger," Amanda said, "is Mark there."

"Hold on," Roger said.

There was a sudden silence on the other line.

"Mandy so when are you getting here," Mark asked, "I miss you."

"Throw down the keys and we'll be up," Amanda said.

"Ok," Mark said.

The window opened and Mark walked out onto the fire escape.

"Here you go," Mark said.

Amanda smiled up at her fiancé as Lulu looked at her and made a face.

"Come on," Amanda said taking her sisters hand.

"Ok introductions," Mark said, "Roger this is my fiancée Amanda."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Roger said, "I mean Mark has bee writing to you."

"I know," Amanda said, "And he has told me how much you're his Best Friend I'm sure he has asked you to be his Best Man."

"He has," Roger said, "Though I don't think I can make it to Port Charles and even if I could I don't think your mother would approve."

"Like the step monster approves of Mark," Lulu said, "Please she'd rather Amanda marry my half brother Nickolas Cassodine."

"And this Roger is my step sister Lesley Lu," Amanda said.

"Hey," Lulu said.

"Hey," Roger said back.

"Now that the fun parts over," Mark said, "Care for a tour."

"What's there to have a tour of," Lulu asked.

"Shout up and be polite," Amanda said, "we'd love one."

Mark and Roger showed the two girls around the small loft.

No sooner then they were finished when Mark's cell rang and Amanda looked at him.

"You having an affair," Amanda asked, "because as far as I know only two people knew your number and one is dead."

"Sam knows it too," Mark said, "and so dose Elizabeth, Nickolas, Jax, and Maureen."

"Maureen," Amanda said, "your ex girlfriend who dumped you for another woman."

"That would be the one," Mark said picking up the phone.

"Hello," Mark said pausing for a bit, "right now but Amanda is here...I'm sure she'll be glad to meet you too."

Mark hung up.

"I'm sorry," Mark said, "Maureen is coming."

**TBC...**


	2. His Ex and Heart to Hearts

**Long Way To Happy...**

_This is the next installment of the 'No Day But Today' series and follows Fate and Tragedy... This is AU in both the GH and RENT Verses(which I own neither) also I have re written parts of the first few chapters ti fit in with my new ideas_

* * *

Amanda looked at Mark and rolled her eyes.

"What dose the Drama Queen need," Amanda asked.

"I can't say," Mark said, "Just that she was in the neighborhood and wanted to drop by."

"Fine," Amanda said as her phone rang, "I need to take this call but I can't wait to meet her."

Amanda sat down on one of the roommates' ragged chairs and picked up her phone.

_Meanwhile..._

"Hey Mark," said a female voice from behind Amanda, looking at Lulu the voice spoke again, "you really robbed the cradle with this one, how long have you known her."

"You must be the Maureen everyone is talking about," Lulu said, "I'm Lulu Amanda's step sister."

"That explains allot," Maureen said, "so where is this Amanda."

"What do you want to do with her," Mark asked.

"Do with her," Maureen said surprised, "why would I want to do anything with her."

Just then Amanda came back.

"That was Jax," Amanda said, "he had some questions on what to do with baby John."

"You're Amanda I presume," Maureen said.

"That I am," Amanda said, "and you must be Maureen Johnson."

"Did Mark ever write about me," Maureen asked, "I mean I know he wrote to you while we were together."

"He told me you dumped him for a lawyer named Joanne," Amanda said, "and what did he have to say about me."

"I actually thought he would break your pact and run to wherever you were," Maureen said, "he once told me he wished I were less of a free spirit and more driven like you who at the time was just about to start your internship."

"I see," Amanda said, "but you don't hold a grudge."

"Actually I think you are the best thing to happen to Mark," Maureen said, "so have you set a date yet."

"No," both Amanda and Mark said.

"But you are invited to come whenever it is," Amanda said, "Most likely it will be back in Port Charles."

"Speaking of Port Charles," Mark said, "I know you probably wanted to see more of my old Bohemian life,"

"What Your Fiancé's trying to say is he's to good for here," Roger said, " now and he's ready to move back there now for good."

"Shut up Roger," Mark said, "but he's right in a way I am moveing back."

"When," Amanda asked.

"As soon as Tomorrow," Mark said.

"You mean I wasted my vacation coming here for nothing," Lulu said, "I could have went to The Beach with Georgie and Dillon but Noooo."

"Manners," Amanda said.

"Sorry," Lulu said, but on the Brightside Mark's roommate is kind of hot."

"As flattered as I am to here you say that," Roger said, "you are much too young and I already have a girlfriend."

"Bummer," Lulu said, "so where's our hotel."

Amanda smirked at Lulu who realized the answer.

"No way am I sleeping here," Lulu screamed.

* * *

Early the next day Lulu sat on the lofts dilapidated couch reading a magazine when she heard a voice.

"Reading anything good," Roger asked sneaking up behind her.

"Not really," Lulu said, "just the course catalogue for PCU nothing special."

"Looking for anything in particular," Roger asked.

"I'm not good at anything," Lulu said, "I'm just planning on taking the basics and going along from there."

Roger nodded and began to play his guitar.

"Your amazing," Lulu said, "why do you waist your talent here when you cold be touring the world."

"I wasn't always like this," Roger said, "I was on my way but I made some bad decisions."

Lulu nodded then smiled.

"While I'm up and you are up and it's still early why don't you teach me something," Lulu asked.

Roger nodded and began to give Lulu a guitar lesson.

A few hours had passed as Amanda entered the room.

"There you are Lulu," Amanda said looking at Roger, "she didn't give you any trouble."

"Not at all," said Roger.

Amanda smiled as Mark came in.

"Are you ladies ready to go," Mark said.

"Yep," Lulu said jumping up, "I was ready all night bye Roger."

"Bye Lulu," Roger said.

"Please come to Port Charles for the wedding and be my best man," Mark said.

"Let me know when you set the date and I'll see," Roger said.

* * *

The car ride home was quiet for a long time when Lulu finally spoke.

"Amanda," Lulu asked, "how did a girl like you wind up with a guy like Mark."

"What do you mean," Amanda asked.

"I don't mean it in a bad way," Lulu said, "I mean you are so in love despite the fact you're a successful doctor and an heiress on top of that and Mark is er was just a poor film maker."

"They say opposites attract," Mark said, "I mean before Amanda I was with Maureen."

"And I was with this Literature Scholar named Peter," Amanda said, "Not to mention being engaged for like a day to your brother Nickolas and almost going out with Patrick Drake."

"You'll find someone some day," Mark said.

"And Not Elvis," Amanda said.

"You heard of Elvis huh," Lulu said giggling.

"Yea," Amanda said.

"Well I kind of like someone," Lulu said, " Problem is he likes someone else."

"Give it time," Amanda said, "either he'll come around or you'll find someone else."

**TBC**


	3. Matters of the Heart

_**Long Way To Happy...**_

_This is the next installment of the 'No Day But Today' series and follows Fate and Tragedy... This is AU in both the GH and RENT Verses(which I own neither) also I have re written parts of the first few chapters to fit in with my new ideas_

* * *

It had been about a week since Mark returned to Port Charles for good and he was hanging around Kelly's waiting for Amanda.

"Hey," Sam said spotting Mark, "mind if I sit here."

"Please do," Mark said. In the time that Mark had been in town him and Sam had been good friends.

"So I heard the news," Mark said, "you seem to be holding up ok."

"As OK as it can be after finding out your worst enemy is your birth mother," Sam said, "how about you Mark how were things in the city."

"Good," Mark said, "I set things up the way Courtney would have wanted it though I feel like I sold out."

"Sold out," Amanda said walking up behind him.

"Being the head of Courtney's organization is fine but my hearts not in it as much as in my films," Mark said, "I mean going from bohemia to the real world this quick."

"Take all the time you need," Amanda said kissing him on the cheek as Lulu came in and headed toward Georgie at the counter.

"How could you do this to me," Lulu said, "I mean your married to Dillon isn't that enough."

Amanda looked over to Mark and Sam and excused herself.

"Damage control," Mark said.

Amanda nodded and headed toward Lulu.

"Diego loves you Georgie," Lulu said, "What the hell did you write to him while he was in prison."

"None of your business," Georgie said, "but there's nothing going on between us."

"What's the fighting about," said Amanda.

"I like Diego but when I asked him out he told me he loved Georgie who is married to Dillon which you already know that cause your Dillon's sister," Lulu said

"Breathe girl," Amanda said, "anyway why Diego."

"Why not," Lulu said.

"I guess I don't have an answer," Amanda said as her pager went off, "we'll talk later."

Lulu nodded as Amanda kissed Mark and headed out.

* * *

Amanda headed to the nurses station and waited for someone to tell her what she needed to do.

"Finally," said Amanda as Patrick came over, "what's the emergency."

"the emergency is that I don't know how the female mind works," Patrick said as Amanda rolled her eyes, "I mean I like Robin but she wants commitment but I don't know if I can commit and then there's Carly who all she wants is meaningless sex."

"Do you like Robin or Carly," Amanda asked.

"Both in different ways," Patrick said, "I need a Switzerland Mandy."

"Fine talk to me," Amanda said.

"I think I may like Robin," Patrick said, "I mean Like she may be the first peron since you that I have true feelings for."

"So," Amanda asked him.

"So," Patrick replied, "It's complicated with her that's why."

"Because of the HIV or," Amanda asked.

"Or the fact she thinks I'm a cold hearted SOB," Patrick said, "and as for Carly it's purly sex which is nice but that's not what I want."

"I think you answered your own question Dr. Drake," Amanda said.

"Thanks," Patrick said kissing her kindly on the cheek as Jason just happened to have seen.

* * *

Back at Kelly's Lulu had settled down at the table.

"Guy trouble," Sam asked.

Lulu looked at the older woman and said, "It's complicated I like Diego but he's madly in love with Georgie."

"If you really like him don't give up," said Sam, "anyway I got to go meet Jason."

"Bye," Mark said.

Sam left Mark and Lulu to talking.

"So you're a guy what should I do," Lulu.

"Not to sound cliché but follow your heart," Mark said.

Lulu smiled and gave Mark a hug as Diego entered Kelly's.

"Just the girl I wanted to see," Diego said smiling.

* * *

"Mandy what was that," Jason said.

"J-Jason," Amanda said, "What are you doing here."

"I came to talk to Emily about her and Sonny," Jason said.

"I hope your telling her to stay away," Amanda said, "I mean I like Sonny and all but I don't think him and Emily would be good."

Jason nodded.

"So what did I witness," Jason said.

"I was thanking your cousin, my friend for giving me some advice," Patrick said, "Thanks again."

"Don't Mention it," Amanda said.

**TBC**


	4. Guss Who's Back?

**Long Way To Happy...**

_This is the next installment of the 'No Day But Today' series and follows Fate and Tragedy... This is AU in both the GH and RENT Verses(which I own neither) also I have re written parts of the first few chapters to fit in with my new ideas_

* * *

"Just the girl I wanted to see," Diego said smiling.

Lulu looked at Diego and smiled

"Realized that you couldn't have Georgie and have come to take me as your first runner up," Lulu said, "well forget it I don't want Georgie's sloppy seconds."

"That's fine," Diego said, "the fact that you read my mind scares me a bit though."

"Wait you were going to ask me out," Lulu said.

"Well Prom is coming up and all," Diego said.

"You graduated last year why would you care about prom," Lulu asked.

"I just thought you would want a date," Diego said.

"As flattered as I am you asked I'm not the prom going type," Lulu said walking out of the diner with a confused look on her face. 'If only I could talk to my mom, really talk to her,' she thought as she headed to shadybrook to visit Laura.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Amanda good you're here," said Robin, "we have a situation."

"Robin we need to talk," Patrick said

"If it's not life or death can it wait ," Robin asked.

"I was going to just ask if you wanted to go to dinner tonight at the Metro Court," Partick said.

"Yea I'd love too," Robin said to Patrick then turning to Amanda, "Amanda, Courtney's Baby..."

"Oh no did he die," Amanda said.

"No," Robin said, "apparently Jax wasn't the father Nickolas was."

"But wasn't the christening the other day," Amanda said.

"It was and I kind of spilled the beans," Robin said.

"You have a habit for that sort of thing Robin," Amanda said.

"I know," Robin said, "anyway I was wondering if you could recommend a nanny for Nickolas."

"Well I know of an out of work actress," Robin said, "granted she is a drama queen and my fiancé's ex."

"You'd hire Mark's ex girlfriend as Nickolas's Nanny," Robin asked.

"She dumped him for a lawyer named Joanne," Amanda said.

"So she's gay," Robin said.

"Bi actually," Amanda said, "and I think that she'd be great for Nick since he needs a new woman in his life after Courtney."

"I know," Robin said, "he's a mess.

* * *

Lulu entered Shadybrook and sat in Laura's room for a while talking to her catatonic mother about her brother constantly being used for target practice by the mob and living up to his name 'Lucky' as well as the whole Diego situation and why she Hated Georgie Jones with a passion. As she left she kissed her mother goodbye and left the room. As she turned away from the door she was suddenly startled.

"At least this is a hospital I almost had a heart attack," Lulu said.

"I'm so sorry," said the young man who appeared.

"Can we go someplace else to talk," Lulu said, "this place gives me the chills."

"I'm not from around here," the man said, "I actually am just here to visit my sister here in Shadybrook and to look for an apartment for when I move to Port Charles this fall."

"Why would anyone want to move to Port Charles," said Lulu.

They were now outside and in the park when he turned to her.

"I teach," He said, "or will be teaching at PCU come the fall semester."

"No way I'll be at PCU this fall as well," Lulu said, "but as a student."

"We never formally introduced," he said.

"I guess not," Lulu said.

"Ok I guess I'll go first since I clearly was the one that bumped into you," he said, "I'm Peter...Peter Marquez."

"Lulu Spencer," Lulu said.

**TBC...**


	5. Pete and Maureen

**_Long Way To Happy..._**

_This is the next installment of the 'No Day But Today' series and follows Fate and Tragedy... This is AU in both the GH and RENT Verses(which I own neither) note the story opened in late March 2006 it is now mid April 2006 and I plan on ending this story sometime between November 2006-January 2007 Note the series began November 2005 in FATE and in TRAGEDY it was February 2006_

* * *

Lulu shook Peter's hand.

"Nice to meet you Pete," Lulu said, "so how long are you staying in town now that was a stupid question you just said you were teaching at PCU in the fall."

"Yea but it's only the middle of spring," Peter said, "I still have allot of work to do in the city I just came to start apartment hunting and to visit my sister."

"If you don't mind me asking why is your sister in Shadybrook," Lulu asked.

"I'll tell you if you tell me why you were here," Peter said.

"OK," Lulu said, "change of subject want to leave this place and grab a bite to eat."

"Do you know any place good," Peter said, "as I'm the new guy and all."

"I know a great place," Lulu said leading him out toward Kelly's.

_

* * *

_

_Meanwhile... AT KELLY'S..._

"You got to be kidding me," Mark said, "You called Maureen to be Nickolas's Au Pair."

"Are you angry," Amanda asked.

"No," Mark said, "Shocked but not angry so when dose she come."

"I pick her up at the bus station in about an hour," Amanda said, "unless you want to get her."

"Why don't we both get her," Mark said.

Amanda nodded in agreement as Lulu entered the Diner with Peter.

"And speaking of ex's," Amanda said, "Excuse me Mark."

Mark watched as his Fiancé got up from the table and walk toward her step sister and a guy that looked familiar but he couldn't quite place where he saw the man before.

"Oh my god Pete," Amanda said hugging the other man.

"Mandy I didn't know you moved back home to Port Charles," Peter said.

"You know him," Lulu said, "wait Peter, going to be teaching at PCU oh my god sis he's the guy you told me about."

"Sis," Peter said surprised, "I thought you only had brothers."

"Step sister," Amanda said, "Anyway I've been in town for a while now and you'll never guess who else is here now."

"Don't tell me Drake set up practice here," Peter said.

"Yep," Amanda said.

"Same hospital as his old man," Peter asked.

"And myself," Amanda said.

Peter noticed the ring on Amanda's hand and smiled.

"Don't tell me you two finally got together," Peter said.

"Sadly no," Amanda said, "He's still the same arrogant jerk he was back then however I think he may be changing ever so slowly."

"So this husband," Peter said.

"Fiancé," Amanda said.

"Fiancé," Peter said, "what dose he do."

"Oh the questions," Amanda said, "Let me introduce you."

Amanda turned to introduce Peter to Mark but found he already left to get Maureen.

"Darn he's left already," Amanda said, "anyway he used to be a documentary film maker however now he works for my grandfather."

Peter rolled his eyes at Amanda.

"Why did you roll yore eyes at me," Amanda asked.

"It's just I expected you'd marry someone more artistic or at the worst a doctor like yourself," Peter said.

Mark is still the same artist on the inside," Amanda said, "as a literary scholar I would have thought you should have known never to judge a book by its cover."

* * *

**_P_**ete and Amanda continued to talk by now ignoring Lulu when Dillon entered Kelly's.

"Who's the guy chatting it up with my sister," Dillon said, "Please don't tell me she broke it off with Mark."

"That would be a no," Lulu said, "that guy is Professor Peter Marquez and he was an old friend of your sister."

"The name seems familiar," Dillon said, "anyway you've been to Mark's old loft and met his roommate."

"Roger yea why," Lulu asked.

"Well how long of a commute is the loft to NYU and do you think Roger would mind two new roommates," Dillon asked.

"You got approved for the transfer to NYU I take it," Lulu said, "congratulations."

* * *

"**_S_**o how long are you in town because I should call Patrick and the four of us should hang out," Amanda said.

"Just for a couple of days till I movie back in August," Peter said, "and what do you mean by four of us."

"You, me, Patrick, and Mark, ooh make it five because a friend of Mark's has just moved to town and only knows the two of us," Amanda said.

"So what do you have in mind," Patrick said, "now that your back on your home turf you still a wild child."

"Excuse me," Amanda said.

"I mean do you still go to bars or is it the country club now," Peter asked.

"I go to bars," Amanda said, "In fact last December I was involved in a brawl, anyway I could do the whole bar scene or if your up for something classier my step dad owns a casino we could do a little gambling toast to the good old days."

"How fancy is this place," Peter said.

"You don't have to wear a Tux or anything," Amanda said, "dress pants a clean shirt and no sneakers or sandals."

"I'm in," Peter said, "Tonight good for you."

"Perfect," Amanda said, "Need directions."

"That would help," Peter said as Amanda took out a sheet of paper and a pen.

* * *

_At the bus station—_

"I didn't expect to see you here pookey," Maureen said to Mark as she spotted him.

"Amanda and I were planing on comeing together," Mark said, "but she spotted an old friend so I had to go solo."

"You don't sound to happy about this," Maureen said.

"Have you ever seen a complete stranger on the street and swore you have seen them before," Mark said.

"I can't say I have," Maureen said, "why do you ask."

"His eyes," Mark said, "there is something eerily familiar about them."

"Are you sure this isn't the green eyed monster taking hold Mark," Maureen asked.

"They were Brown," Mark said.

"I mean are you sure you weren't jealous of this guy," Maureen said.

"Why would I the guy who let his Fiancé invite his ex into town be jealous," Mark said as his phone rang.

"Hold on a sec," Mark said picking up the phone.

"Hi Mark," Amanda said from the other line, "did Maureen get in OK."

"Maureen got in fine," Mark said.

"Good," Amanda said, "Mark ask her if she brought a dress."

"Ok hold on," Mark said turning to Maureen, "Amanda wants to know if you brought a dress."

"A dress," Maureen said, "No why."

"She said No Why," Mark said.

"Do you think she'd fit into anything of mine or do you think you need to take her to Wyndoms," Amanda asked.

"First let me ask why she needs a dress," Mark said.

"Because," Amanda said, "Tonight we are going to the Haunted Star."

"Is this to welcome Maureen into town because," Mark said.

"No," Amanda cut him off, "and yes... it is also a chance for you to formally meet Pete."

"Pete was that the guy you were with at Kelly's," Mark asked.

"Yea," Amanda said, "Pete, Patrick and I were good friends so it will be you me them Maureen and most likely Robin Scorpio."

"Sounds like fun," Mark said, "And I know just the dress of yours for Maureen to wear."

"See you in a few," Amanda said, "Bye."

"Bye," Mark said as the phone clicked off.

"What was that about," Maureen asked.

"Ever been to a party at a casino," Mark asked...

**_TBC..._**

_Wow this was a long one... I think my longest chapter yet!!! Hope you like my new direction... Again if you haven't read the first 4 chapters in a while re-read them for the changes I made the other day Also any ideas and suggestions are always wonderful as I have a rough Idea but am willing to change it for the fans_


	6. The Mimi Connection

**Long Way To Happy...**

_This is the next installment of the 'No Day But Today' series and follows Fate and Tragedy... This is AU in both the GH and RENT Verses(which I own neither) note the story opened in mid-late March 2006 it is now early April 2006 and I plan on ending this story sometime between November 2006-January 2007_ _Note the series began November 2005 in FATE and in TRAGEDY it was February 2006_

_Note I am thinking of doing a kind of a prequel (either as a one-shot or at the most 3 chapters) about Peter-Amanda-and Patrick (and yes there will be some letter writing to a certain filmmaker involved) let me know if I should or not..._

* * *

Later that day Maureen had had arrived back at Kelly's and was getting ready for the evening.

"May I ask why someone with your kind of cash is living above a diner," Maureen said as she began to put on the dress Amanda had given her.

"This is just temporary," Amanda said, "We actually are getting a penthouse renovated over at the Metro Court it should be ready in a few weeks that's why this place is a mess."

"I just thought you couldn't live without hired help," Maureen said.

"Funny," Amanda said looking at Maureen, "Mark had a good eye."

"Huh," Maureen said.

"I asked him which one of my dresses you should wear and he said the red one," Amanda said.

"That's cause my pookey knows red is my color," Maureen said.

"Please don't call my fiancé pookey," Amanda said, "at least not in public."

"Fine," Maureen said looking at Amanda.

"Ladies," said Mark, "are you ready to go."

"Just a sec," Amanda said pulling out a jewelry box and opening it to reveal a pair of pearl earrings.

"Those are beautiful," Maureen said.

"Those were my grandmother Lila's," Amanda said, "I want you to wear them."

"I can't wee your grandmother's earrings," Maureen said, "I'm already wearing your dress."

"You can and you will," Amanda said putting the earrings into Maureen's hand.

"Hurry up," Mark said.

Amanda opened the bathroom door and smiled.

"We girls take longer to get ready," Amanda said, "you didn't know that."

"So that is why Maureen was never on time," Mark said.

"Most of the time," Maureen said.

Mark rolled his eyes as he didn't want to know about all of the other times.

"You chose the little black dress," Mark said, "The one you wore New Years Eve."

"The same one," Amanda said.

"So how are we getting to this Casino," Maureen said, "did she get you a car or are we all going your bike Mark."

"Ha ha ha," Mark said, "No I don't have a car."

"You do now," Amanda said pulling out keys from her bag, "grandfather gave me the keys to the Bentley and he told me to give them to you."

"Where is the car," Mark asked, "back at the Mansion."

"No," Amanda said, "Edward still had spare keys so he had Dillon drop it off.

Mark just smiled and accepted his gift.

"So Maureen are you ready to see how the other half lives," Mark said.

Maureen giggled and nodded.

* * *

On the boat Patrick was the first to arrive followed by Peter. The two friends spotted each other immediately.

"So Pete, Mandy said you were in town but I had to see it with my own eyes," Patrick said.

"Yea," said Peter, "I'm going to be teaching at PCU in the fall so I was looking to put a down payment on an...

Peter stopped mid sentence as the other three arrived. His eye immediately locked with Amanda.

_'Man why did we agree to just be friends when we became roommates...I could be her fiancé right now.'_

Peter shook the thought out of his head.

"I think introductions are in order," Amanda said, "Pete this is my wonderful fiancé Mark Cohen, Mark this is my ex boyfriend and former roommate Peter Marquez."

"Oh my god," Mark said turning to Maureen who hadn't figured it out yet and was busy being introduced to Pete as well as Dr. Patrick Drake."

After Maureen was introduced to the guys Amanda turned to Patrick.

"Were is Robin," Amanda asked.

"Her family is throwing Georgie a party celebrating her acceptance to NYU," Patrick said.

"Excuse me," Mark said, "Peter you wouldn't be by any chance related to Mimi Marquez."

"Mimi is my twin sister," Peter said, "I knew your name sounded familiar you are Roger's roommate right."

"Was," Mark said, "I'm living here in Port Charles these days."

"Your twins," Maureen said, "so how is it that she turned out the way she did and you are as successful as you are."

"I wouldn't call being a college professor successful," Peter said, "but it's a long story that I'm sure no one wants to here."

"I do," Amanda said, "I never knew you had a sister yet alone a twin."

"I know," Patrick said, "I thought we told each other everything."

"Well let's find a table to sit down," Peter said.

The gang did an Peter looked at them and told his story

_...Mimi and I were twins but we always had different dreams. She wanted to be famous and I wanted to make a difference in the world. Then when we were 13 our parents were killed in a car accident. The two of us were thrown into foster care which is when I began to hit the books and Mimi hit the street. By the time we were both 18 and out of the system I had high enough grades to go off to college where I eventually met Patrick and Amanda meanwhile Mimi was taking drugs dancing at the Catscratch club and eventually began to hang out with you and your friends Mark..._

"And that's a bad thing," Mark said.

"Well no," Peter said, "Mimi decided that if Roger could get clean and stay clean so could she and so she contacted a friend of hers."

"Benny," Maureen asked.

"Benny," Peter said, "and she has been in and out of clinics most recently she has been in Shadybrook."

"So that is the REAL reason you are here," Amanda said.

"Not really I am going to be teaching at PCU come fall," Peter said, "anyway I was told she could be released next month but I told the doctors to keep her until August so that she could move in with me when she gets out."

"and Roger," Mark said," What about him."

"If he wants to move here he can," Peter said, "but for her first year out I want to watch her to make sure she doesn't have a relapse then she can move back with Roger if she wishes."

"Are you aware that the both of them may not have long to live as it is," Mark said, "I mean they are sick."

"I know," Peter said, "now if you don't mind enough talk about Mimi and let's celebrate."

The five of them drank and gambled as the night rolled on Peter pulled Amanda aside and gave her a hug.

"You really were lucky to have found a guy like Mark," Peter said, "I need to head back tomorrow so I need to call it a night but invite me to the wedding ok."

"Of course," Amanda said, "and if Mimi is better invite her too."

"I think she'd love to come." Peter said.

Peter left the casino at the four remaining people continued to gamble when someone else entered. She had on dark blue dress and looked fabulous.

"Sorry I'm late," Robin said hugging Patrick.

"I'm just glad you made it," Patrick said, "you just missed Pete though."

"I feel horrible," Robin said, "anyway Mark is it true Georgie is moving with Dillon to your old loft once school lets out."

"That's the first I heard of that," Mark said, "I know they were thinking of moving there but not until later in the summer."

"Oh, and who is she," Robin said pointing to Maureen, "your date for the evening."

"Actually," Patrick said, "this is Maureen Johnson she is going to be the new nanny for baby John."

"It's Spencer now," Robin said, "Nickolas wanted a name that would honor his brother and sister."

"Spencer Cassodine," Amanda said, "I'm sure Luke must be thrilled."

"He doesn't know yet," said Robin, "anyway nice to meet you Maureen."

"Nice to meet you too Robin," Maureen said.

"When do you start," Robin asked.

"Tomorrow," Maureen said, "That's why this drink is defiantly my last."

Maureen picked up a glass.

"To Nickolas Cassodine for having a son and letting me be his nanny," Maureen said.

"To Nickolas," They all said.

**TBC**

_Like I said before should I do a prequel...also I only mentally planed it out till Maureen meets Nickolas however someplace in this story we will see Jason and Sam tie the knot, Mark and Amanda set a Date, Dillon and Georgie visiting Roger, and a surprise that will change everyone's lives forever (it happened on GH's cannon recently though it wasn't permanent like it will be)_


	7. Small World

**Long Way To Happy...**

_This is the next installment of the 'No Day But Today' series and follows Fate and Tragedy... This is AU in both the GH and RENT Verses (which I own neither) note the story opened in mid-late March 2006 it is now Spring 2006...I need to re-evaluate thi time line but I do know that unlike the 1st 2 stories this one isn't focusing on a specific cannon event and will most likely drag til November. After that I may create a 4th story (most likely a future fic if I do) or a prequel (about Amanda/Pete/Patrick) _

* * *

The next day Amanda woke and took an aspirin.

"Good morning sunshine," Maureen said, "do you have fun like that every night."

"Actually this town is quite fun," Amanda said, "but no I don't go out partying all the time."

"That's too bad," Maureen said, "anyway I liked your friends, that Patrick was kind of hot."

"I know he is," Amanda said, "but if you tell Mark or Robin I said that I'll kill you."

"Your secret's safe with me," Maureen said, "anyway Mark left to work he said he'll see you tonight."

"Thanks for letting me know," Amanda said, "Give me about an hour to get ready and I'll be ready to go."

Maureen nodded and headed downstairs to the diner.

"So she said she would call Roger and ask if it would be ok to stay with him at the loft," Dillon said form the table he was sitting at with Georgie, "though I don't see why he won't say yes."

"Excuse me," Maureen said, "you wouldn't happen to be Dillon."

"He would," Georgie said, "and how do you know my husband."

"I don't," Maureen said, "well not personally anyway I am a good friend of his sister's Fiancé."

"So your Nickolas's new nanny," Georgie said, "Mark's ex."

"Man everyone knows everything in this town," Maureen said, "and yes I'm Maureen Johnson."

"Did you just say Maureen Johnson," Nickolas said walking into Kelly's with baby Spencer.

"You wouldn't happen to be Nickolas Cassodine would you," Maureen said.

"I am," Nickolas said smiling, "and this here is my son Spencer."

"He's adorable," Maureen said, "can I hold him."

"Sure," Nickolas said handing Maureen baby Spencer.

Amanda walked down the stairs and smiled.

"You saved us a trip Nickolas," Amanda said.

"Yea Spencer had an appointment," Nickolas said, "he came out with a clean bill of health."

"That's great news considering how much this little bundle of joy has went through," Amanda said as she walked over to Maureen and Spencer and gave him an Eskimo kiss.

"Hey sis," said Dillon, "you call Roger yet."

"No," Amanda said, "I'll call now."

* * *

Back in the city the phone rand in the loft.

"SPEAK" the sound of her fiancé and his ex roommate filled her ears.

"Roger this is Amanda," Amanda said as she heard a click.

"Amanda hey," Roger said, "So how's Mark."

"Mark is fine," Amanda said.

"Set the date," Roger asked.

"Not yet," Amanda said, "I'll let you know."

"Then is there a reason you called," Roger asked.

"Can't a girl call her fiancé's old roommate to say hi," Amanda asked.

"I guess," Roger said, "so no hidden agenda."

"You got me," Amanda said, "I have a question to ask and news to tell."

"Good or bad news," Roger asked.

"It depends," Amanda said, "what kind of news would it be if I told you I know where Mimi's rehab is."

"You do," Roger said, "how did you of all people find out."

"Turns out she has a brother that I used to date," Amanda said, "and her facility is just outside of town."

"Small World," Roger said.

"And getting smaller," Amanda said, "my brother Dillon is transferring to NYU this fall."

"Really what is major," Roger asked.

"Believe it or not film making." Amanda said.

"Your right about the even smaller part," Roger said, "so what is the favor."

"If him and his wife could visit the loft in a few weeks," Amanda said, "so they can get a taste of the city."

"Fine," Roger said, "but you need to do something for me in return."

"Anything," Amanda said.

"You or Mark heck even Maureen need to visit Mimi and tell her I love her," Roger said.

"I will," Amanda said.

"Bye," Roger said.

"Bye," Amanda said.

She hung up and turned to Dillon.

"It's a go," Amanda said.

"Thanks again," Dillon said.

"What are big sisters for," Amanda said turning to Maureen and Spencer.

"She's a natural Nickolas."

"I know," Nickolas said, "thanks again for recommending her."

"Anytime," Amanda said, "so can you take it from her Maureen or do you want me to go with you."

"I'm good" Maureen said.

Amanda nodded and headed out to Shadybrook.

**TBC...**

_I have some dry ideas...However I'm up to suggestions_


	8. Meetings, Dates and The Jackal

**Long Way To Happy...**

_As of this chapter the timeline is set in May 2006 this story will end in November/December 2006(Jan 07 at the latest) with a planed fourth and final fic in the series (that may be a future fic) as well as a possible prequel fic) I am also bringing Spinelli in but not with ties to the mob so I don't know how it will work out _

* * *

When Amanda got to the Shadybrook the receptionist smiled at her...

"Are you here to see Mrs. Spencer today Dr. Quartermaine," she asked.

"Yes," Amanda said, "but first I would like to see another patient if that's alright."

"Family," the receptionist asked.

"Not exactly," Amanda said.

"What's the patients name and I'll see if you are on their list," she said.

"Mimi Marquez," Amanda said.

"You are in luck Dr. Quartermaine," the receptionist said as she typed something on the computer.

Amanda was directed to a room and was told to check back in to the main desk before she headed to see Laura.

* * *

**_M_**eanwhile back at Jason and Sam's apartment.

"Ever thought of being a June bride," Jason asked.

"June," Sam asked, "as in this month."

Jason nodded.

"Isn't that a bit too soon," Sam said, "I mean we need to find a place not to mention I need a dress,"

"Too soon," Jason said.

"You think," Sam said.

"Then picture this," Jason said, "our nations birthday in the park all of are friends and family."

"A huge fourth of July Wedding Celebration I love it," Sam said, "but Security."

"I'll take care of it," Jason said.

"I love you," Sam said.

The two kissed.

* * *

**_B_**ack at Shadybrook...

Amanda walked into the room and spotted a small woman huddled on her cot listening to music on a pair of headphones.

"I'm sorry," she said looking up to reveal the same seductive eyes that Pete had, "I wasn't expecting anyone."

"I'm sorry it's not like I could have called," Amanda said putting out her hand, "I'm Amanda Quartermaine.

"Mimi Marquez," Mimi said, "Mark's Fiancé right."

"How did you know," Amanda asked.

"Sometimes I get the chance to read the paper for rehab purposes," Mimi said," and I just happened to read the announcement."

"So how is everything in here," Amanda asked.

"The food is terrible," Mimi said, "but hey a girl has got to eat right."

"When you get out I'll take you to the Metro Court Restaurant and let you get anything you want," Amanda said, "then for desert I will have my friend Elizabeth whip you up some of her Brownies."

"You barely know me," Mimi said.

"Any friend of Mark's is a friend of mine," Amanda said, "and any sister of Pete is a sister of mine I could tell you stories of him from college."

"I bet you could," Mimi said, "It's nice that I made another friend Mark is lucky to have met someone as nice as you."

"Thanks," Amanda said as she headed to the main desk and then spent the rest of the afternoon with Laura before heading back to her apartment above Kelly's.

* * *

**_M_**eanwhile...

_On the dock..._

Mark was heading back from a meeting with Edward at ELQ when his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and rolled his eyes.

"Trouble already," Mark said.

"We have a case that needs attention," said Benjamin Coffin III Mark

_You see the reason Mark and Benny were in business together was this was that after the Port Charles Hotel burned down Courtney Mathews started a foundation for troubled youth. With that foundation she helped kids such as Diego Sanchez (who later on was found out to really be the son of Mobster Lorenzo Alcazar) as well as many others. When Courtney died during the epidemic she left the foundation to new friend Mark Cohen who was trying to leave his past behind and begin a new life in Port Charles. Mark asked Benny to set up the Courtney Mathews Foundation's head office in NYC putting Benny in charge. Mark meanwhile back in PC had been working with Edward at ELQ._

"Spill," Mark said.

Benny told Mark of the situation, of the young boy though almost legal (he was seventeen) who called himself the Jackal.

"So do you want me to get him Benny," Mark said, "or will you send him to Port Charles."

"I managed to get him on a train from Oakfield to New York to meet me," Benny said, "he'll be staying with our good friend Roger till you can come."

"And why can't Roger take him for good," Mark asked.

"Because," Benny said, "Courtney left you the foundation so you should have at least one word in your care."

"Fine I'll be there," Mark said hanging up from Benny and heading back to Kelly's to say his goodbye's to Amanda and drive to the city and get the Jackal

* * *

**TBC**


	9. Starting Over

**Long Way To Happy...**

_As of this chapter the timeline is set in May 2006 this story will end in November/December 2006(Jan 07 at the latest) with a planed fourth and final fic in the series (that may be a future fic) as well as a possible prequel fic I am also bringing Spinelli in but not with ties to the mob so I don't know how it will work out _

* * *

A few days had passed and Maureen was really loving her job.

"Good morning Alfred," Maureen said making her presence known to the old butler.

"So where is Spencer," Alfred asked.

"The little darling is out for a walk with his father," Maureen said, "Do you think that would imply I could leave the island and go see some friends."

"In town less then a week and making friends already," Alfred said.

"Well Amanda Quartermaine got me the job," Maureen said.

"Ah yes Emily's cousin," Alfred said, "didn't you and her fiancé once."

"People's business really doesn't stay private in these small towns dose it," Maureen asked.

Alfred shook his head.

"Anyway I suppose if Mr. Cassadine were to return you have a cell he could call you on," Alfred said.

"But I don't have a cell," Maureen said," but here is Amanda's number you'll be able to reach me there."

Alfred took the number and smiled.

"Have fun on your day off," he said.

"I will," Maureen said.

* * *

"So how do you like Maureen," said Nickolas as he sat on a bench in the park rocking his son.

Spencer cooed and smiled as Emily walked over.

"Care for come company," Emily asked.

"How about Emily do you like her," Nickolas asked.

Spencer smiled and looked happier then he did at the mention of Maureen's name.

"So how is the new nanny treating you," Emily asked.

"Maureen is great," Nickolas said, "Spencer likes, Alfred likes her, and I like her but."

"No one is good enough for you huh," Emily said, "they can't all be Marry Poppins Nickolas."

"What I'm saying is Maureen is fine for a nanny but as a girlfriend," Nickolas said.

"Oh," Emily said dropping her jaw, "if that is what you are saying then I think we can give it another shot."

"So want to go back to the house and meet Maureen," Nickolas asked, "put Spencer down for a nap and go for a ride."

"I have to be at the hospital," Emily said, "but maybe sometime soon."

"I'll walk you," Nickolas said putting Spencer safely and snugly in his carriage.

* * *

"I thought Benny said you ran the foundation," Spinelli said as he stood outside of Kelly's with Mark.

Mark smiled at the young kid.

"It's complicated," Mark said, "I mean the foundation was left to me but I knew nothing about business."

"Right," Spinelli said, "you sold out to the man."

"I did not sell out," Mark said, "I chose to pursue a career in business because...who am I kidding I sold out."

Maureen spotted the two guys as she rounded the corner and Spinelli spotted her too.

"I think I'm going to like it here Cohen," Spinelli said, "no don't turn around but there is this babe coming this way."

"Hey Pookie," Maureen said, "I mean Mark I need to stop doing that."

"Hi Maureen," Mark said.

"Cohen dude you know her," Spinelli said, "don't hold back introduce her to the Jackal."

"Maureen," Mark said, "this is Spinelli the young hacker that Benny so nicely put in my care."

"Nice to meet you," Maureen said, "I'm Maureen Johnson."

Spinelli turned to Mark.

"Yes I'm the same girl who dumped him for a chick," Maureen said.

"That's seriously hot," said Spinelli, "so is it weird you two in the same town together."

"Not weird at all," said Mark, "I'm happily engaged."

The door to Kelly's opened up and Amanda came out.

"Mark," Amanda said, "I thought I heard your voice."

She kissed her fiancé as Spinelli and Maureen watched.

"Amanda," Mark said when they pulled back, "this is the kid I was telling you about."

"He's no kid," Amanda said, "He's Lu's age."

"Well kid meaning under eighteen," Mark said, "Spinelli this is Amanda."

"Mandy, you're a lucky woman to be engaged to a dude as cool as Cohen," Spinelli said.

"That's what I've been told," Amanda said, "so you boys hungry I could whip you up something."

"And she cooks," Spinelli said, "Mark you landed the jackpot with her."

He looked at Amanda and smiled as Amanda's phone went off.

"Don't celebrate just yet," Amanda said, "It may be the hospital."

"Or Alfred," Maureen said, "I gave him your number."

Amanda looked at the caller ID.

"Hello," Amanda said, "yes I will...bye."

"Nickolas is on his way," Amanda said.

"Bye," Maureen said, "Nice to meet you Jackal."

"Nice meeting you too Drama Queen Maureen," Spinelli said

**TBC**

I hope you liked my introduction of Spinelli to the 'No Day But Today' Canon


	10. Queens of Hearts

**Long Way To Happy...**

_This is the next installment of the 'No Day But Today' series and follows Fate and Tragedy... This is AU in both the GH and RENT Verses(which I own neither) As of this chapter the timeline is set in June 2006 this story will end in November/December 2006(Jan 07 at the latest) with a planed fourth and final fic in the series (that may be a future fic) as well as a possible prequel fic I am also bringing Spinelli in but not with ties to the mob so I don't know how it will work out...Maureen will be shipped with Milo and I am going to attempt to introduce Logan to the canon as well(but Lulu WILL ultimately choose Spinelli I just want some extra tension plus the fact that he is a relation to Patrick(I believe brother cause I don't think Patrick is his dad)_

* * *

**_S_**ome more time had passed in Port Charles as signs of summer were popping up everywhere.

"Mark," said Sam one afternoon at Kelly's, "I can see why you and Amanda have still not set a date."

"Wedding plans getting to you," Mark asked.

"Yes," Sam said, "I mean July Fourth why did Jason and I decided that date."

"Beats me," said Mark.

"I'm going to tell Jason that I need more time," Sam said, "It's not that I have cold feet I just want everything to be perfect."

"At this rate care for a double wedding," Mark asked.

"Seriously," Sam asked.

"I'm game," Mark said.

Sam smiled and left to see Jason as Spinelli headed downstairs.

"Hey Cohen," Spinelli said, "so talking to the OW again."

"The OW," Mark asked.

"Other Woman," Spinelli said, "It just seems like you spend a lot of time with Sam."

"She's my friend," Mark said, "I lived with her for a while when I first came to town."

"So you're not doing a little something on the side," Spinelli asked, "because Mandy doesn't deserve to be treated like that."

"I love Amanda," Mark said, "Always have and always will."

Just then Lulu entered Kelly's and was heading to where Georgie was working.

"Catfight in 3-2...," Mark said.

"So Georgie have you and Dillon set a date on when you are leaving," Lulu asked.

"Why," Georgie said, "so you can try and break us up before we do."

"Why would I do a thing like that," asked Lulu, "no I just want to know when I can get your hours."

"What's going on now," Georgie said, "I may be married to Dillon but he never tells me any Quartermaine gossip."

"Who said it was Quartermaine gossip," said Lulu as her gaze drifter to where Spinelli and Mark were talking.

"Guy drama," Georgie asked.

"It's just do you think I made a mistake turning down Diego," Lulu asked.

"What do you mean turned down," Georgie said.

"He asked me out and I said I liked him but I refused to be a substitute for you Georgie," Lulu said, "now he's touring Europe for the summer and everyone I know has paired off."

"Is that why you keep looking at Spinelli," Georgie asked, "do you think something might come of a relationship with him."

"I don't know," said Lulu.

"What a surprise," Mark said, "those two are actually being civil today."

"So what's her story," Spinelli asked.

"Her who," Mark asked.

"The Blonde One," Spinelli said, "she keeps eyeing me...I mean we spoke a few times seeing as she's Mandy's step sis but she just seems like she is holding something back."

"She'll let you in if she wants to," Mark said as Spinelli looked at his watch.

"I'm so late," Spinelli said running out the door.

* * *

_At Windermere..._

"Aren't you getting big," said Emily as she picked up Spencer and kissed him.

"I know," said Nickolas, "he keeps growing out of everything so fast is that normal."

"It is," said Emily smiling, "you know he has Courtney's smile."

"I know," said Nickolas.

"Do you still miss her," Emily said.

"Sometimes," Nickolas said, "but I don't think it was ever meant to be between us, I mean not like me and you."

Nickolas kissed Emily on her cheek as Maureen walked in.

"Am I interrupting," said Maureen.

"No," said Nickolas, "in fact would you mind putting Spencer down for a nap while I talk with Emily."

"Sure thing," said Maureen taking the baby from Emily.

* * *

_At The Hospital_ Amanda was at the nurses' station as Sam came in.

"Is something wrong," Amanda asked.

"Jason and I have decided to postpone the wedding indefinitely," Sam said, "I don't know maybe it would be better if we lived in sin like you and Mark do."

"Mark and I hardly live in sin," Amanda said, "what with Spinelli crashing in our all too small room above Kelly's."

"Spinelli can move in with me and Jason," Sam suggested.

"And Benny would be pissed," Amanda said, "no thanks."

Lulu came up to the desk and smiled at Amanda.

"You're on time for once," Amanda said.

"I still don't see why I have to volunteer here," Lulu said, "is this some sort of punishment."

"My family pretty much owns this hospital," Amanda said, "and well I guess the Quartermaines are your family now too."

"Fine," Lulu said, "but no scrubbing out bed pans."

"Fine," said Lulu as Elizabeth came over.

"Hey Sam, Lulu, Amanda," said Elizabeth.

"Hi and Bye," said Sam.

"Bye," said Elizabeth, "so Amanda I don't know what you did but Cam pretty much wants to live at Daycare now."

"I know Liz," Amanda said, "The kids just love him."

"Love who," said Lulu.

* * *

Maureen had just put Spencer down for a nap and headed back downstairs when she was stopped at the sight of Nickolas and Emily kissing.

"Sorry," said Maureen.

"It's ok;" said Nickolas, "in fact Emily and I can take it from here."

Maureen nodded and headed on the shuttle out. She had lately been spending most of her down time sitting at the coffee house reading, a luxury she never had when she was a performance artist in the city.

"Is this seat taken," said a male voice.

"Go ahead," said Maureen.

"So reading anything good," he asked.

"Not really," said Maureen putting down the book, "more of a time waster."

"I've seen you here before," he said.

"That's funny because I would have defiantly remembered you," Maureen said.

"Well maybe because I saw you from when I was out back meeting with Mr. Corinthos," he said, "seeing as I work for him and all."

"Oh," Maureen said thinking that this guy was not only good looking but also worked for a career criminal, "so what do you do for him."

"I'm one of his Bodyguards first and foremost," he said, "but I also run some of the behind the scenes stuff here at the coffee house."

"Fascinating," Maureen said, "I'm a has been performance artist who is now employed as a nanny to a single father who is reconnecting with his ex."

"And I thought I had a fascinating life," he said, "I'm Milo by the way."

"Maureen," Maureen said shaking Milo's hand and knowing that she may have finally found a real friend in town besides Mark and Amanda.

* * *

Later in the evening Lulu was back at the nurses station drumming her nails on the counter when she heard a voice from behind her.

"I didn't know you worked here," Spinelli said.

Lulu turned around and smirked.

"I was forced to volunteer against my will," Lulu said, "I don't like hospitals they creep me out."

"Want to sit and talk about it," Spinelli asked.

"And why would I want to talk with you," Lulu said.

"Because Blonde One I'll Listen," Spinelli said as Liz came around with Cam.

"Spinelli," Elizabeth said, "would you mind babysitting for me sometime I know Cam would love that won't you."

The little boy smiled.

"No problem," Spinelli said, "C and I are good friends right C."

Cam nodded and gave the teen a hug.

Lulu looked surprised...this was the person Liz and Amanda were talking about earlier she realized. As Liz left Lulu smiled.

"So," said Spinelli "is it a date."

"Wow that was subtle," Lulu said, "I mean I guess maybe we could hang out sometime just the two of us."

Lulu nodded as Amanda came up to them.

"I'm glad you two are hitting it off," Amanda said putting one arm around her step sister and the other around her roommate.

"So am I done," Lulu asked.

"Are you heading out," Amanda asked Spinelli.

"That would be a yes," Spinelli said.

"Then you can go Lulu," Amanda said, "Spinelli tell Mark I'll see him later."

"I will," Spinelli said as he left followed by Lulu.

**TBC...**


	11. Independence Day

**Long Way To Happy...**

_This is the next installment of the 'No Day But Today' series and follows Fate and Tragedy... This is AU in both the GH and RENT Verses(which I own neither) As of this chapter the timeline is set in June 2006 this story will end in November/December 2006(Jan 07 at the latest) with a planed fourth and final fic in the series (that may be a future fic) as well as a possible prequel fic I am also bringing Spinelli in but not with ties to the mob so I don't know how it will work out...Maureen will be shipped with Milo and I am going to attempt to introduce Logan to the canon as well(but Lulu WILL ultimately choose Spinelli I just want some extra tension plus the fact that he is a relation to Patrick(though now I'm hearing he is going to be Scott Baldwin's son and NOT Noah Drake's but for this story he WILL be Noah's)_

* * *

June quickly turned to July in Port Charles as Sam and Jason decided to set a new wedding date for early August while Mark and Amanda were thinking of a Fall wedding they just didn't know when...

"So Jax called," Amanda said to Mark as he entered the apartment one afternoon.

"What did he want," Mark asked.

"The suite at the Metro Court is ready," Amanda said, "we can leave here whenever and..."

"Shh," Mark said covering Amanda's mouth with his hand, "listen."

"I don't hear anything," Amanda said.

"I know," Mark said, "Spinelli is in the City and we are finally alone."

"So what do you have in mind," Amanda said.

Mark leaned in and kissed her as his cell rang.

"I got to get this," Mark said.

Amanda nodded.

"Hello," Mark said.

"Mark glad you picked up," Roger said, "so tell Amanda they arrived safely."

"I will," Mark said, "so how are you otherwise."

"Besides sharing the loft with four college students," Roger said, "I'm getting by."

"Keep your eyes on my soon to be step-sister in law," Mark said, "She's trouble."

"Good to know," Roger said, "I should let you go I mean with your ward here for the holiday weekend you and Amanda can truly celebrate your independence."

"And speaking of independence," Mark said, "I just found out our suite is ready at the hotel so we will finally be moving out of the room above the diner."

"That's great," Roger said, "anyway I hate to cut this short but the kids just came upstairs."

"Bye," Mark said hanging up.

"So it's just him and the four of them," Amanda asked.

"Roger will be fine," Mark said as he and Amanda went back to what they were doing.

* * *

Meanwhile in the city Dillon and Georgie had been planning to go to Roger's for a while. They wanted to stay in the loft while the looked at apartments near the NYU campus. Amanda thought that it would be a good idea that Spinelli and Lulu joined them so that she and Mark could have the holiday alone and that the two teens could get to know each other more.

"Hey Roger," said Lulu smiling.

"Lulu," Roger said, "I was surprised to here you were coming to stay after your last visit."

"What dose he means," Dillon asked.

"Oh nothing," Lulu said, "I just complained every second because this loft is a dump."

"And now," Roger said.

"I still think it's a dump," Lulu said, "but you're cool Roger so I'll forgive you for living in this place."

"Gee thanks," Roger said, "so I know Lulu and Spinelli already so you must be Dillon.

"That would be me," said Dillon putting his hand out for Roger to shake, "and this is my wife Georgie."

"Nice to put a face with a name," said Georgie shaking Roger's hand.

"So Rock star how have you been," Spinelli asked.

"Fine," Roger said, "and you Spinelli how has Mark been treating you."

"Cohen is the best," Spinelli said, "and that ex of his is a total hottie too bad she is involved with the Prince or is she with the muscle I can't tell."

"What is he saying," Roger asked.

"I speak Spinelli Rog," Lulu said, "he's saying Mark is cool and that he has a bit of an infatuation for Maureen but she is either with my brother Nickolas or Milo who is one of Sonny Corinthos bodyguards."

Roger nodded as Spinelli smiled at the fact that the Blonde One understood what he said.

"So," Dillon asked, "how close is this place from the campus."

"Why do you ask," Roger said.

"Because moving in here with you would be easier then finding an apartment," Dillon said.

Roger smiled and agreed that Dillon and Georgie could be his new roommates. While the three talked Lulu dragged Spinelli to the other side of the room and picked up Roger's guitar and began to strum.

"You play," Spinelli asked.

"Nah," Lulu said, "just messing around, why you play."

"No," Spinelli said, "so what is going through your mind now."

"Now," Lulu said, "that I wish I were back in Port Charles having a cookout at my grandma Leslie's with my brothers rather then be here watching those lovebirds."

"But you agreed to come here," Spinelli said.

"Yea," Lulu said, "I just wanted to help Amanda out."

"You must love your step-sister," Spinelli said, "to sacrifice your July 4th and go to the city with me so she and Cohen could be alone."

"We have a strange way of showing it," Lulu said, "but yea I guess I love her."

Roger, Dillon, and Georgie headed to the two of them.

"There having a July 4th bash in Central Park," Roger said, "I barely ever leave the loft what with my friends all gone but what do you say the five of us go."

"I'm game Rock star," Spinelli said, "how about you Blonde One it's not your Grandma's but it's something."

"It's a date," Lulu said taking his hand and smiling.

**TBC**


	12. Doubts

**Long Way To Happy...**

_This is the next installment of the 'No Day But Today' series and follows Fate and Tragedy... This is AU in both the GH and RENT Verses(which I own neither) a note about Logan in this cannon he will be Noah's son/Patrick's half brother his last name will still be Hayes as it will be later mentioned he took his mother's name since she raised him and not Noah... _

* * *

**_J_**uly 4th weekend passed by fast and soon everyone was back home. Dillon and Georgie were busy coming up with ideas to make the loft more enjoyable while Spinelli and Lulu were spending every free moment they had together much to the delight of Amanda.

Amanda was now busy with Sam helping her with wedding arrangements.

"Ok," Sam said, "Now I'm beginning to wish Jason and I eloped."

"Why," Amanda said, "you have almost everything under control."

"I know," said Sam, "I have the dress the invitations, the place yet I'm still on edge."

"It's just nerves," Amanda said.

"I know," Sam said, "and the wedding isn't for a few weeks."

"As Maid of Honor I'm allowing you to have nerves," Amanda said, "but please don't call the wedding off or elope."

"I promise as long as you and Mark set a date," Sam said.

"We have a few dates in mind," Amanda said.

* * *

**_M_**eanwhile on the other side of town...

"What do you mean Emily is moving in," Maureen said to Nickolas.

"I mean we are getting back together," Nickolas said, "but don't worry I still need you as a nanny just maybe..."

"You're kicking me out," Maureen said.

"Not technically," Nickolas said.

"I'll start looking for a place," Maureen said.

"Thanks," Nickolas said as Maureen stormed out and headed for the coffee house in hopes that Milo would be there.

* * *

**_S_**pinelli and Lulu were sitting at Kelly's just hanging out.

"I was wrong about you," Lulu said.

"What do you mean you were wrong about me Blonde One," Spinelli asked.

"When I first saw you I thought you were just some slacker hacker with no respect for authority," Lulu said, "a kind of guy no respectable girl would ever set her eyes on."

"And now," Spinelli said, "What do you think of the Jackal."

"I think the Jackal is a sweet guy," Lulu said, "a bit hard to comprehend at times but genuinely sweet, great with kids and absolutely adorable."

"You think I'm adorable," Spinelli said.

"I do," Lulu said.

Unbeknownst to the two of them they were being watched outside by a young man.

* * *

**_M_**aureen got to the coffee house and immediately spotted Milo.

"Hey you," Maureen said.

Hey yourself," Milo said, "Bad day."

"If you call being told that your employee was getting back with his ex, she was moving in and you needed to move out bad," Maureen said, "then yea I guess I am having a bad day."

"Emily is back with Nickolas," Milo said, "I bet they breakup before the end of summer and Nick is begging you to move back."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Maureen said.

"Not really," Milo said smiling, "those two are just destined for failer."

"So in the meantime," Maureen said, "what happens to me."

"Well my brother Max is always saying that our place needs a woman's touch," Milo said, "so if you'd be interested..."

"In moving in with you and your brother," Maureen said, "I don't know I mean we may have something Milo and I don't want cohabitation to ruin it."

"Or do you really mean," Milo said, "you are afraid moving in with us will send you back to your wicked ways."

"A bit of both actually," Maureen said, "plus I never met Max what if he doesn't like me."

"Max will love you," Milo said, "just hopefully not more then I do."

"Excuse me," Maureen said.

Milo blushed as he realized he told Maureen he loved her.

"I'll do it," Maureen said smiling.

* * *

**_A_**manda was heading to Kelly's to meet her step-sister when she noticed the young man peering in the window.

"What are you looking at," Amanda said, "Logan."

Logan turned around and smiled at Amanda.

"Mandy long time no see," Logan said, "so hook up with my brother yet."

"No," Amanda said.

"You know I'm nineteen now," Logan said.

"You know I'm engaged now," Amanda said flashing her ring.

"So Pete finally popped the question," Logan asked.

"Actually it was Mark," Amanda said.

"No way the filmmaker from the Village," Logan said.

"Yes way," Amanda said, "and he's sold out and working for grandfather thank you very much."

"So," Logan said looking back outside, "what do you know about that hot blonde in there."

Amanda looked inside and spotted Lulu.

"Her," Amanda said, "she's my step-sister Lulu and she's not interested."

"Now why are you speaking for Lulu," Logan said, "let her speak for herself."

"She's seeing someone," Amanda said.

"Not for long," Logan said, "and I thought this visit to Patrick would be a bust..."

**TBC...**


	13. New Beginings

**Long Way To Happy...**

_This is the next installment of the 'No Day But Today' series and follows Fate and Tragedy... This is AU in both the GH and RENT Verses(which I own neither) a note about Logan in this cannon he will be Noah's son/Patrick's half brother his last name will still be Hayes as it will be later mentioned he took his mother's name since she raised him and not Noah... _

* * *

**_A_** few days later Amanda walked into Kelly's. She swore she was spending more time there now then she ever did when she was actually living above there. As she walked in she spotted a few familiar faces but one in particular caught her eye.

"Welcome back to town professor," Amanda said smiling at Pete.

"Glad to be back doc," Pete said, "so you go through with the biggest mistake of your life yet."

"Meaning," Amanda asked.

"Marriage," Pete said "I mean wouldn't it be so much better to live in sin...no strings attached."

"Mark and I like strings," Amanda said, "so is this a quick trip or is this for good."

"For good," Pete said, "I mean I know it's only late July but I figure get to know the town...get Mimi settled in to our new place...then worry about classes."

"So Mimi is leaving rehab," Amanda said, "that's great."

"So have you gotten to know her while I've been gone," Pete asked.

"I have," Amanda said, "and she's told me interesting things both about you as well as my fiancé."

"Good interesting I hope," Pete said.

"Funny interesting," Amanda said, "borderline embarrassing."

"I'm going to be getting Mimi in a bit actually," Pete said, "want to come with me."

"Sure," Amanda said, "I'll say hi and then give Laura a visit."

"Laura," Pete asked.

"Lulu and Lucky's mother" Amanda said, "growing up Lucky and I went to school together and Laura was like a surrogate mom to me while Tracy was away doing what Tracy dose."

Pete nodded.

* * *

**_M_**aureen had come to town with the bare minimum which was very unlike the Diva. The truth was Maureen knew that Nickolas was a real life Prince and Maureen had hoped that he would fall for her and buy her stuff. She felt like such an idiot for thinking she could use Nickolas and so earlier that afternoon she carried her one bag to the launch.

"Are you sure you will be ok," Nickolas yelled to her, "I admit I was rude before stay here as long as you wish."

"I don't want to impose," Maureen said stepping onto the launch and heading off Spoon Island.

Now Maureen was standing in front of an apartment building and took a deep breath.

'When one door closes...two others open' Maureen thought as she knocked on the door.

It opened and a man stood there and looked her over.

"You must be Max," Maureen said holding her hand out to shake his.

"Don't tell me," Max said, "your Maureen Johnson my little brother's girlfriend."

"Milo says I'm his girlfriend," Maureen asked surprised.

"Your not," Max asked.

"No...I mean yes...I mean we never officially went out," Maureen said, "but I mean I like him and obviously he likes me...so."

"I understand," Max said as Maureen walked inside, "It's not much but..."

"Compared to Windermere yes," Maureen said, "but compared to my place in the village this is a palace."

* * *

_**L**_ulu was on the docs heading to the coffeehouse. She had just ended her shift at Kelly's and was planning to meet Spinelli there when he was done from the hospital. Suddenly she ran into someone.

"Are you blind," said Lulu bending down to pick up her bag.

"Sorry" Logan said helping Lulu out, "I must have been distracted."

"Distracted" Lulu said, "please don't follow that up with some cheesy pick up line that your so called distraction was caused by me."

"But what if it was," Logan asked.

Lulu rolled her eyes.

"I'm Logan by the way," Logan said.

"Lulu," Lulu said shaking his hand, "now if you don't mind I'm running late."

"Where are you going," Logan asked.

"Why so you can stalk me," Lulu asked.

"No," Logan said, "so I can maybe walk you there and we can talk."

"I'm heading to meat my boyfriend actually," Lulu said.

"Boyfriend," Logan said, "so dose that mean I can't walk with you and chat with you as friends."

"I don't see why not," Lulu said, "but just as friends."

* * *

**_A_**manda and Pete arrived at Shadybrook and were directed to Mimi's room.

"Hey," Mimi said, "long time no see."

Mimi hugged her brother and smiled over at Amanda.

"Amanda," Mimi said, "Hey...now that I'm out you owe me dinner."

Amanda smiled nodding.

"So," Amanda said, "I should let you two get reacquainted."

"Why are you leaving so soon," Mimi asked.

"I just figured you would want to be with your brother," Amanda said.

"I mean I love Pete," Mimi said, "but hello I'm going to be living with him."

Amanda nodded and chatted with her new friend and old roommate.

* * *

_**M**_aureen was settling down in her new place. Milo was right and Max and she were getting along like they were old friends and she was currently recounting some of her past performances to him...

"Then this one time," Maureen said, "I ran a protest to save this performance space and..."

The door opened to the apartment and Milo entered.

"Maureen" Milo said smiling, "I'm glad to see you and Max getting along."

Maureen stood up and hugged Milo.

"If your worried don't be," Maureen said "there is only one person I love and that person is you Milo."

"Seriously," Milo asked.

"Seriously," Maureen said giving him a quick kiss.

Max threw a pillow at them and smirked.

"Could you two love birds break it up," Max said.

"Jealous," Milo asked.

"No," Max said, "well maybe a little...but before you interrupted Maureen was about to tell me about one of her protests."

"Yes," Maureen said smiling, "well I don't have any props or anything but here it goes..."

Max and Milo watched her.

"_Last Night I Had a Dream...,_" Maureen began.

* * *

"**_T_**his is my stop," Lulu said as she arrived at the coffee house with Logan.

Logan continued to follow Lulu in.

"I told you Logan," Lulu said, "I'm meeting my boyfriend here."

"I don't see anyone else here," Logan said, "so why can't we sit and talk."

Spinelli entered to see Logan and Lulu together. He felt a pang of jealousy; however Lulu spotted him immediately and kissed him. When Lulu pulled back from Spinelli she smiled at Logan.

"Logan," Lulu said, "meet my boyfriend."

Logan looked Spinelli over and smiled.

"Nice to meet you," Logan said putting out his hand and introducing himself to the competition, "I'm Logan Hayes the guy who's going to win over your girlfriend."

"Nice meeting you Logan," Spinelli said thinking fast on what to say, "I'm Damian Spinelli and I think you don't stand a chance."

**TBC...**

_Ideas...comments...I have way too many sub-plots so let me know the ones you wish to see more of.._


	14. Weddings Parties Anything

**Long Way To Happy...**

_This is the next installment of the 'No Day But Today' series and follows Fate and Tragedy... This is AU in both the GH and RENT Verses(which I own neither) a note about Logan in this cannon he will be Noah's son/Patrick's half brother his last name will still be Hayes as it will be later mentioned he took his mother's name since she raised him and not Noah... _

* * *

_A few weeks later..._

Lulu and Amanda were sitting at the Quartermaine mansion sharing a sisterly moment.

"So now I don't know what to do," Lulu said, "I mean I thought Spinelli was the one...I mean he's sweet, funny, cute well in an unconventional way."

"But," Amanda said.

"But then Logan came into my life and now I don't know what to do," Lulu said, "you're so lucky to have found the right guy."

Mark entered the room while Lulu was speaking.

"I know she is," Mark said kissing his fiancé, "I hope I'm not interruption."

"No," said Lulu, "In fact I need to get some summer reading done."

Lulu headed upstairs to her room leaving Mark and Amanda alone.

"I have some good news and some bad news," Mark said when they were alone.

"Don't tell me Benny is giving you another kid," Amanda said, "I mean god knows I love Spinelli but one roommate is enough."

"Don't worry," Mark said, "it's still just the three of us."

"Then what is the news," Amanda asked.

"The good news is that Pete gave the OK for Maureen to move back to the city with Roger," Mark said, "the bad news is that he wants me to go with him to the city this weekend to get her settled down."

"But Jason and Sam's wedding," Amanda said.

"I know," Mark said, "I'm sorry..."

"It's ok," Amanda said, "so is Maureen going too."

"Why do you ask," Mark said.

"Because then Milo would be free to snag as a date," Amanda said.

"As far as I know," Mark said, "Maureen will still be here."

"Well then," Amanda said, "I need to find myself a date."

"Try not to find someone who will steal you away," Mark said.

"I'll try," Amanda said.

* * *

"So," said Milo, "I know this is very short notice but since we are now officially a couple..."

Maureen smiled at her boyfriend as he said this. They were sitting on the couch of the apartment just hanging out alone together while Max was at the hotel.

"...I was wondering would you be my date to Jason and Sam's wedding," Milo asked.

"I am your girlfriend," Maureen said, "You don't have to ask me twice."

Maureen gave him a quick kiss as Milo's cell rang.

"Sonny," Maureen asked.

"Sonny," Milo said, "I'll see you tonight."

"I'm spending the night over at Windermere," Maureen said, "Nickolas and Emily are going out for the evening."

"I can't believe they are still together," Milo said.

"hey but think about if they split," Maureen said, "I'd be back living with Nickolas full time and we couldn't spend afternoons cuddling like this."

"I love you Maureen," Milo said as he headed toward the door.

"I love you Milo," Maureen said kissing him goodbye.

* * *

_The week flew by and soon it was Friday evening._

"So," Mark said as he was finishing his packing, "did you find a date."

"I did," Amanda said.

"And what is his name," Mark asked, "what dose he do."

"His name is Max," Amanda said, "and he works security downstairs at the hotel."

Mark laughed.

"Well don't have too much fun while I'm gone," Mark said kissing his fiancé, "so as Maid of honor have anything planned with Sam tonight."

"Actually I do and I'm late," Amanda said as she left the apartment.

* * *

_Jason and Sam were sitting at the penthouse..._

"I can't believe the big day is less then 24 hours away," Sam said.

"We can always still elope," Jason said.

"And disappoint all our friends," Sam said, "so is Sonny planning a stag party for you."

"I doubt it," Jason said, "it's not really Sonny's thing...how about you has Amanda planned anything."

"Girls night out at Jake's," Sam said, "speaking of which I'd better go."

Sam picked up an overnight bag and headed toward the door.

"What's the bag for," Jason asked.

"Well Mark is out of town," Sam said, "so I'm crashing with Amanda and Spinelli for the night seeing as its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding and all."

* * *

**_A_**manda entered Jakes and looked around at everyone was there.

"Sam with you sis," asked Lulu.

"No," Amanda said, "in fact I thought she's be here by now."

"So," Maureen said, "Max tells me you're his date...don't tell me there is trouble in paradise."

"Mark is helping Pete to move Mimi back in with Roger," Amanda said.

"That's good," Maureen said, "Roger shouldn't have to be alone."

"He won't be," Georgie said, "he has Mimi now and will have Dillon and I in the fall."

Sam entered and saw the girls at the bar and headed over to them.

"So is this it," Sam asked.

"What do you mean," Amanda asked.

"Well I mean are there going to be strippers or anything," Sam asked, "or is it just a bunch of people some of whom I can't stand by the way...standing around a bar."

"You wanted strippers," Amanda asked.

"Not particularly," Sam said, "just that this party is a bit lame."

"Not for long," said Emily signaling for Coleman to pour a round of tequila shots for all those of age to drink."

"To my soon to be sister in law," said Emily, "we may not be the best of friends right now but I hope that can change."

"Ok girls," said Robin, "just Lick it Slam it and Suck it."

The girls spent the rest of the evening getting drunk on tequila shots, playing pool, and singing real bad Karaoke while Jason on the other hand spent a nice quiet evening at home.

* * *

The next morning Sam and Amanda were still feeling the effects of the night before and were passed out on Mark and Amanda's bed. Spinelli entered the room and saw his roommate and the bride to be lying there and he left the room. A few minutes later Spinelli came back and threw cold water on them.

"Spinelli," Amanda said getting up instantly, "what the hell was that for."

"Chill out Mandy," Spinelli said, "you and the blushing bride Samantha were asleep and I know you need to be going soon."

"What time is it," Sam asked.

"Almost noon," Spinelli said.

"Crap," Sam said, "the weddings at four there is no way I'll be ready."

"Breathe Sam," Amanda said, "I'm your maid of honor and I assure you the wedding will go off without a hitch."

Sam nodded and headed to the bathroom to get ready to go to the church leaving Spinelli and Amanda alone.

"Please tell me your Lulu's date today," Amanda asked.

"Are you worried that the Blonde One asked Logan," Spinelli said.

"Yea," Amanda said, "I mean Logan is a good guy and all but you've been the best thing to happen to Lulu in a long while."

"Thanks," Spinelli said as Sam came back into the room, "hurry up Amanda so we can get ready."

* * *

**_I_**t was almost four PM and Amanda and Sam were having one last pre wedding pep talk.

"Ok," Amanda said, "this is it no backing out."

"Gee thanks for that," said Sam said squeezed Amanda's hand and headed out to marry Jason.

The wedding was small and simple and Amanda was right it went off without a hitch. Jason and Sam were now husband and wife.

**TBC...**


	15. A Date

**Long Way To Happy...**

_This is the next installment of the 'No Day But Today' series and follows Fate and Tragedy... This is AU in both the GH and RENT Verses(which I own neither) a note about Logan in this cannon he will be Noah's son/Patrick's half brother his last name will still be Hayes as it will be later mentioned he took his mother's name since she raised him and not Noah... _

* * *

Everyone watched as Jason and Sam left for their honeymoon.

"That was such a beautiful wedding," Lulu said walking over with Spinelli.

Amanda smiled as she held the bouquet in her hand.

"I know it was," Amanda said.

"So you caught the bouquet Mandy," Spinelli said, "I think that's a hint from the wedding gods that you and Cohen need to set a date."

"I think I have one in mind actually," Amanda said.

* * *

A few days after the wedding Mark entered the penthouse after his trip to see Spinelli sitting in the dark.

"Spinelli," Mark said sitting next to the boy, "what seems to be bothering you."

"It's The Blonde One," Spinelli said, "you know Lulu...well we had fun at the wedding and all but lately she has been hanging out allot with Logan Hayes."

"I'm sure she'll make the right choice," Mark said, "and if not don't worry more times then not people don't fall for their first love."

Spinelli nodded and felt a bit better.

* * *

Amanda was standing at the nurses' station and was listening into a conversation that her step father was having with Robin Scorpio. She couldn't make it all out but she did catch a part about an experimental drug in Paris that may cure Laura. Amanda thought about the pain that could come to her mom if Laura came back but at the same time she knew Lulu needed her mother. Speaking of Lulu she came over at that very moment.

"What can you tell me about Logan," Lulu asked, "I mean you kind of know him and I want to know all I can about him before I make a choice."

"Well I met him a few times when I was living with Patrick and Pete," Amanda said, "KI don't know he was Patrick's annoying kid brother with dreams of going to med school and being a doctor like his father and brother."

"But why the different last name," Lulu asked.

"Noah was married to Patrick's mother who got really ill," Amanda said, "then one weekend while his wife was getting some treatments out of town Noah had an affair with a young nurse thus producing Logan."

Lulu nodded.

"So if you were me who would you pick," Lulu asked.

"Well when I was your age I fell hard for the boy next door," Amanda said, "but he had a girlfriend who was the love of his life."

"This is a new story," Lulu said, "So what did you do."

"I moved on," Amanda said, "but I always regretted not going for the nice sweet guy when I had the chance..."

"And that has to do with who I should pick because," Lulu said.

"Because Spinelli is that sweet boy next door to you," Amanda said, "and if you don't give him a chance you'll regret it."

"So who was this guy of yours," Lulu asked, "is he still in town."

"He is and you know him real well," Amanda said, "in fact he's still in my life just in a very different way."

"Oh my god it was Lucky," Lulu said, "You had a thing for Lucky."

"Shhh," Amanda said, "it was a crush and he doesn't even know about it..."

Lulu smiled.

"Thanks," Lulu said, "I think I've made up my mind."

* * *

Patrick was enjoying some much needed rest in his hotel room as there was a knock on his door...

"Can I come in," Logan asked.

Patrick opened the door and let his brother in.

"I think I'm going to leave town," Logan said.

"But you just got here," Patrick said, "is dad giving you crap because..."

"It's not Noah," Logan said, "it's me...I was crazy to stay this long and pine after a girl who is unavailable...besides I am going off to school in a few weeks in hopes of following in the family business."

"So you came to say goodbye," Patrick said.

"Basically," Logan said.

* * *

Later that evening Amanda entered the suite.

"Hey you," Mark said kissing his fiancé as she entered.

"How was your trip," Amanda asked.

"Good," Mark said, "Mimi is settling down nicely...so the wedding."

"I caught to bouquet...thought of a date...," Amanda said.

"You got a date for us," Mark asked.

Amanda whispered the date to Mark who smiled back at her.

"Isn't November a bit too soon," Mark asked.

"We waited so long already," Amanda said.

"Alright," Mark said," so who else knows the date."

"No one yet," Amanda said, "So it's totally changeable."

"It's perfect," Mark said kissing Amanda.

**TBC**


	16. Good News and Bad News

**Long Way To Happy...**

_This is the next installment of the 'No Day But Today' series and follows Fate and Tragedy... This is AU in both the GH and RENT Verses (which I own neither) _

* * *

The next day Amanda woke up in Mark's arms and smiled.

"I missed you," Amanda said kissing him.

"I missed you too," Mark said returning her kiss as he got up out of bed.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry," Amanda asked.

"Your grandfather wants me to attend the hospital board meeting today," Mark said.

"Oh," Amanda said, "because I was hoping we could stay like this forever."

"Believe me," Mark said, "so do I."

* * *

Maureen was sitting at the coffee house watching Milo stand his post.

"You know you don't have to sit there all day," Milo said as Maureen smiled up at him.

"I know," Maureen said, "but I want to."

Milo nodded as Nickolas and Emily walked in with baby Spencer.

"Maureen," Nickolas said, "just the person I wanted to see."

"You need me to look after Spencer," Maureen asked.

"Could you," Nickolas said, "I need to be at a meeting and Emily just got paged."

Maureen nodded and took the baby from Emily's arms.

"So much for looking at you all day," Maureen said rocking the baby in her arms.

"Lucky we live together now," Milo said smirking.

"You're so bad," Maureen said walking out of the coffee house with the baby in her arms as Spinelli walked by.

"Greetings Maureen," Spinelli said, "so is the Blonde One here by any chance."

Maureen stopped to think for a second who the '_Blonde One_' was before realizing he was referring to Lulu Spencer.

"Not that I saw," Maureen said.

"Thanks," Spinelli said as Maureen and Spencer left. Spinelli went into the coffee house and sat down as Amanda entered.

"You were up and out early today," Amanda said sitting down with Spinelli.

"I just thought you and Cohen would want privacy seeing as he just returned to town," Spinelli said, "by the way where is your better half."

"Mark is at an important board meeting," Amanda said, "and I'm supposed to be meeting my maid of honor here to begin on wedding plans."

"You and Cohen finally set that date and neglected to tell the Jackal," Spinelli asked.

"In our defense the Jackal was already in his bed when Mark and I agreed on it last night,"

Amanda said as she told him the date.

"So close yet still so far away," Spinelli said, "why don't you two just hop a plane to Vegas and get it over with now."

"Because my mom would kill me," Amanda said, "her only daughter not having a wedding that's the social event of the season."

"And Cohen what dose he think of a big Quartermaine wedding," Spinelli asked.

"He doesn't know yet," Amanda said as Lulu entered.

"Greetings Blonde One," Spinelli said, "just the person I wanted to see."

"I need to talk with my sister alone for a bit Spinelli," Lulu said, "but I'll see you around later ok."

Spinelli nodded and left the coffee house a bit upset.

'_I wonder where Maureen and Spencer went off too,_' he thought as he left.

"What's this you needed to tell me that you couldn't say in front of Spinelli," Amanda asked.

"I wanted to say that I just found out Logan left town," Lulu said, "it's not that I was going to choose him as my boyfriend or anything it's just that...well."

"You were just starting to become friends with him and he left without saying goodbye," Amanda said.

"Exactly," Lulu said.

"Just like his brother that one," Amanda said, "Patrick left shortly after his moms passing without leaving so much as a note...then after not seeing or hearing from him in like forever he shows up to do surgery on Jason."

Lulu nodded.

"Also my dad skipped town again and Georgie and Dillon are about to leave and...," Lulu ranted.

"Luke's gone," Amanda said, "is my mom pissed."

"Just a tad," Lulu said.

"I'm going to go check on her," Amanda said, "You want to head back to the mansion with me."

"Not really," Lulu said as Amanda got up never telling her step sister she set a date and wanted her as her maid of honor.

* * *

Spinelli spotted Maureen and Spencer in the park and smiled.

"Care if I join you," Spinelli asked.

"Not at all," Maureen said as Spinelli sat down on a nearby swing, "so did you find Lulu."

"I did," Spinelli said, "however she was in desperate need of sisterly bonding."

Maureen nodded.

"You know Cohen and Mandy have set a date," Spinelli said, "I know you and Cohen were together once upon a time so any regrets."

"None what so ever," Maureen said, "in fact I'm seeing someone."

"Milo right," Spinelli said, "I mean I've seen the way he looks at you and."

Maureen nodded as the two new friends began to talk and got to know each other.

* * *

Amanda entered the mansion and spotted her mother right away.

"Hi mom," Amanda said, "isn't it too early for drinking like that."

"Your step father ran off to who knows where muttering something about Laura and a cure," Tracy said, "why shouldn't I be depressed."

"First of all since when do you care so much about Luke Spencer," Amanda said, "and second your only daughter has just set a date."

Amanda told Tracy a date and she made a face.

"Luke and Laura's anniversary," Tracy asked, "why."

"Why not," Amanda said, "besides If Mark and I didn't snag that date Carly and Jax would have and Mark and I need to get married before them."

"And the reason for that," Tracy asked.

"Because we were engaged first," Amanda said, "it's only right."

Tracy nodded at her daughter's explanation.

"So who's your maid of honor, your bridesmaids," Tracy asked, "dose Mark have a best man cause if he doesn't I think Dillon should be..."

"Lulu's my maid of honor...as for bridesmaids Sam, Emily, Maureen," Amanda said.

"Mark's ex," Tracy asked.

Amanda nodded.

"And Mark has a best man," Amanda said, "his best friend Roger form back in the village...and if he can't be here then it will most likely be Spinelli."

Tracy rolled her eyes but she knew there was no use arguing with her daughter.

"Well then," Tracy said putting down her glass, "let's plan a wedding."

**TBC**


	17. Good Days and Good Byes

**Long Way To Happy...**

_This is the next installment of the 'No Day But Today' series and follows Fate and Tragedy... This is AU in both the GH and RENT Verses (which I own neither) _

* * *

A few weeks had passed as Mark and Amanda were sitting at the coffee house.

"Ok," Amanda said, "I just found the perfect dress."

"Can I see," Mark asked.

"No," Amanda said, "it's bad luck."

"What if I saw it off the hanger," Mark asked smirking.

"I won't take the risk," Amanda said changing the subject, "so is Roger your best man or Spinelli I need to know."

"Well I want to say Roger," Mark said, "he is like a brother to me it's just that..."

"You don't know if he will be able to make it," Amanda said.

"Exactly," Mark said, "I'm sure he'd understand if I asked Spinelli."

Amanda nodded.

"I think Spinelli would like that," Amanda said smiling as her cell rang.

"Don't get that," Mark said kissing her.

"It's my mom," Amanda said picking up the phone, "Hello...I can't believe I forgot...I'll be there."

"Problem at Casa Del Quartermaine," Mark asked.

"Dillon and Georgie leave tonight," Amanda said, "Mom is throwing a party."

Mark nodded and kissed her goodbye.

--

"I can't believe this is it," Georgie said as her and Dillon were walking through the park, "I mean Prot Charles is all I have known and now in less then 24 hours I'll be living in the Village with my loving husband and two roommates."

"It will be fine," Dillon said, "I promise."

"I don't doubt it," Georgie said, "It's just that I'll miss my family...my friends."

"It will be just a drive away," Dillon said as they reached Kelly's and they entered.

Lulu was sitting at a table reading a bridal magazine.

"Hey Lulu," Dillon said, "get engaged and not tell anyone."

"Actually," Lulu said, "as Maid of Honor for your sister Amanda's wedding I'm scoping out the perfect dress."

"Sometimes," Georgie said, "I wish I could have planed a wedding like Amanda is..."

She paused and looked at her husband.

"But I don't regret for a second that I married you," Georgie continues kissing Dillon.

Spinelli entered and smiled at the trio.

"Greetings Blonde one, Film Guy, Wife of Film Guy," Spinelli said.

"Hey Spinelli," Lulu said.

"We'll leave you two alone," Dillon said.

Lulu nodded.

--

"Ok," Amanda said, "I'm here mom."

"Ok," Tracy, "Let's plan a party."

Amanda and Tracy had just finished setting up when the door opened and Dillon and Georgie entered.

"Surprise," Tracy and Amanda shouted.

"Mom, Mandy you shouldn't have," Dillon said hugging his mother and sister.

--

Spinelli sat down and looked Lulu in her eyes.

"You wanted to see me Blonde One," Spinelli asked.

"Well," Lulu said, "This is hard for me but here it goes."

Spinelli sat nervously.

"I want to be official," Lulu said.

"That is the happiest thing I have ever heard," Spinelli said.

"And to start," Lulu said, "be my date to Dillon and Georgie's going away party."

Spinelli nodded.

"When," Spinelli asked.

"Now," Lulu said as the two got up and headed out.

--

Meanwhile at the hospital Robin was on the phone...

"You got in contact," Robin said, "he did...that's great...I can't wait."

Robin hung up as Patrick spotted her.

"Making personal calls Dr. Scorpio," Patrick asked.

"And what business is it to you," Robin asked.

"Nothing," Patrick said, "just that I don't want to see you get into trouble."

"And yet you don't mind out little escapes to the supply closet," Robin said.

"Speaking of which," Patrick said, "are you busy."

"You want Nookie now," Robin asked.

Patrick gave her a seductive glare.

"I want to," Robin said, "but I have to get to my cousin Georgie's going away party."

--

Spinelli and Lulu arrived at the mansion to now see it packed with Dillon and Georgie's family and friends.

"Lulu," Tracy said, "it's about time you showed up."

Lulu looked at her step mother and smiled.

"I had business," Lulu said, "Spinelli and I am official."

Tracy made a face. Spinelli wasn't Tracy's first choice of guys for her step daughter but it never cared what she thought. She then finally realized that as long as her children or in Lulu's case step children were happy then she would be happy.

"Spinelli," Mark said, "just the man I wanted to see."

Spinelli excused himself and followed Mark to the corner of the room.

"I need to ask you something," Mark said.

"What Cohen," Spinelli said.

"Be my best man," Mark asked.

"But Roger," Spinelli said.

"Roger is like a brother to me sure," Mark said, "but it is more likely that he won't be able to make it."

Spinelli nodded.

"I'd be glad to have the honor," Spinelli said, "man this is turning out to be one good day."

After the party wrapped up it was soon just a handful of people were left.

"So this is goodbye," Amanda said.

"I guess," Dillon said, "and as much as I know I'll love film school I'll miss my two sisters dearly."

"You think of me as your sister now," Lulu said.

"I do," Dillon said hugging the two girls.

"You better come to my wedding," Amanda said.

"I wouldn't miss it," Dillon said.

"And you better all come visit us," Georgie said.

"Halloween," Mark said, "We should all go down to the Village and hold a memorial to Angel."

"Angel," Dillon asked.

"Roger and Mimi will tell you all about her," Mark said.

Amanda had heard the stories and nodded in an agreement.

"So until Halloween," Dillon said, "Bye."

"Bye," Amanda said hugging her brother one final time.

**TBC**


	18. Halloween Angels

**Long Way To Happy...**

_This is the next installment of the 'No Day But Today' series and follows Fate and Tragedy... This is AU in both the GH and RENT Verses (which I own neither) _

* * *

A small group of people had gathered inside of Kelly's diner at the crack of dawn on October 31st

"Roll call," Amanda said, "ok...Mark..Lulu..Spinelli...Milo... Maureen...Pete...ok where's Patrick and Robin."

"Bridezilla quit being such a control freak," Spinelli said.

"I'm not a control freak," Amanda said.

"Robin had a case she was working on at the hospital," Pete said, "Patrick I think is assisting her...lately the two of us have been distant."

Amanda nodded and Milo broke the silence.

"Ok," Milo said, "I got one of Sonny's cars."

"And I have mine," Amanda said, "so how are we going to do this."

"How about guys ride with me," Milo said, "ladies you ride with Amanda."

"Sounds like a plan," Maureen said, "we can gossip about you guys and make plans for the bachelorette party."

"Don't have too much fun without us," Mark said kissing his fiancé.

"We won't," Lulu said.

The seven friends all got into the cars and headed out to the village.

* * *

Luke met Robin at the door to Shady Brook and spotted another man with her.

"Who is that," Luke asked.

"This is Dr. Patrick Drake," Robin said, "he's been consulting with me on this special project."

"Drake," Luke asked, "as in Noah Drake."

"That would be my father," Patrick said.

Luke looked at the young man and rolled his eyes. Many years ago Patrick's father had a thing with Luke's sister Bobbie and so he wasn't sure he liked the fact of the mans son on Laura's case.

"Ok," Robin said, "did you get it?"

"I got it," Luke said, "so what are the chances it will work."

"If I tell you then you may want to change your mind," Robin said.

"Slim huh," Luke said, "luckily for me I've always been a gambler."

* * *

In the car Maureen looked at Lulu.

"I know I'm not the maid of honor," Maureen said, "but I think that we should have male strippers at the party."

"No strippers," Amanda said.

"Please," Maureen begged.

"If you and Milo marry," Amanda said, "we can have strippers but I don't are for them."

--

"Ok," Spinelli said, "Milo, Pete I'm going to need you guys to do me a huge favor."

"What," Milo asked.

"Since I'm underage I need you to hire the stripper," Spinelli said.

"Stripper," Mark repeated rolling his eyes.

"For your bachelor party," Spinelli said, "personally I have total respect for woman but its tradition right."

"Well I guess but," Mark said.

Milo nodded.

"It'll be my pleasure," Pete said, "I love strippers."

"It figures," Milo said.

Mark rolled his eyes.

_'What did I get myself into'_ he thought.

* * *

"Ok," Roger said, "I think that when they get here we go to the Life Café and do something."

"Just let me know when," Georgie said, "I have this paper due next week that I'd like to get started."

"Ok," Dillon said entering the room camera to his eye, "just read the monologue."

"What's my motivation," Mimi asked.

"That you want me to get a good grade on my film," Dillon said.

"Got ya," Mimi said about to start when she noticed Roger and Georgie starring, "what."

"We have company coming," Roger said, "now I may not be a neat freak."

"That's an understatement," Georgie who had been the unofficial housekeeper of the loft said.

"But we have company coming," Roger said, "let's try and make the place presentable."

* * *

"So how did you know you fond the one," Maureen asked, "I mean I thought Mark was the one once upon a time...then I met Joanne and thought she was and now with Milo ...I'm so messed up."

"No your not," Amanda said, "Do you love Milo."

"Yes," Maureen said, "in fact the way it scares me how much I do."

"Have you told him you love him," Lulu asked.

"I have," Maureen said, "but how do I tell him that I want to look toward the future...to marriage."

"You don't," Amanda said, "you wait till he brings it up."

--

"Do you believe in love at first site," Milo asked.

"Yes," Spinelli said thinking back on the first time he spotted Lulu.

"Maybe," Pete said.

"Yea I guess," Mark said, "why."

"Because I love Maureen," Milo said.

"Good for you," Mark said, "if anyone can make an honest woman of the drama queen you can."

* * *

"Ok," Robin said injecting Laura with the drug, "here goes nothing."

"How long will it take," Luke asked.

"If it works," Robin said, "it could be hours...maybe days."

Luke nodded.

"we'll be outside," Patrick said," call us if anything happens."

Luke nodded as the doctors left.

"Laura my angel," Luke said, "come back to me."

* * *

The gang arrived in front of the loft and all met up.

"So what did you girls talk about," Mark asked.

"Nothing," Amanda said, "and you guys."

"Nothing," Mark said.

Milo meanwhile had handed Maureen his cell and she dialed the loft's number.

"Hello," Georgie spoke.

"Hi is this Georgie," Maureen asked.

"Yes," Georgie replied.

"This is Maureen Johnson," Maureen said, "throw down the keys."

Georgie walked to the fire escape and looked down at the gang throwing down the keys to the building.

When the group all got upstairs it was a small reunion.

"Where is Robin," Georgie asked.

"She had hospital business," Amanda said to her sister in law.

Georgie nodded and Roger piped up.

"Ok," Roger said, "should we head to the café now?"

The gang agreed and as quickly as they arrived in the loft the quicker they got out.

* * *

Luke continued to sit vigil by Laura's side talking to her. As it got late Luke felt a pang of sadness well up inside of him. He took the risk but the risk didn't procure any reward. Luke held Laura's hand to his lips and kissed it before releasing it.

"Goodbye my angel," Luke said as he turned to the door.

"L-Luke," Laura's voice spoke faintly.

Luke quickly turned around to see her stirring about in her chair. He wanted to hold her in his arms but at the same time he needed to call for help.

Luke opened the door to find Robin and Patrick however he was face to face with someone he hadn't counted on.

"Dad what's wrong," Lucky spoke.

"L-Lucky," Laura said.

"Mom," Lucky replied.

* * *

"A toast," Mark said, "to Angel who if she were still here would be saying Mark...you love the girl skip the bells and whistles and say I do."

"She would say that wouldn't she," Roger said.

"I think if she were here," Maureen said, "she would want me to know its ok to let love in...Even if it is with the bodyguard to a career criminal."

"I'm a legitimate business man," Milo said, "and don't you forget it."

"Yes," Lulu said, "and I'm the queen of England."

"Well majestic Blonde One," Spinelli said, "I for one think Angel is still here."

"You are delusional," Pete said, "has anyone ever told you that."

"Peter," Mimi said, "let the boy talk."

"Fine," Pete said, "enlighten us Spinelli."

"I think that there is a bit of her in all of you," Spinelli said, "I mean personally I never knew her but I believe she is here bringing out the best of you."

"It was her that gave me the strength to go to rehab," Mimi said.

"And the courage to find Amanda," Mark said squeezing his fiancé's hand.

"And the drive to settle down," Maureen said, "and find Milo here."

Milo smiled.

"And the faith that things can only get better," Roger said, "and to live life to the fullest."

"Cheers," they all said.

* * *

"She checked out fine," Robin said a bit later as she and Patrick met Luke in the hall.

Lucky and Nickolas walked over and looked at the doctors.

"Can we see her," Lucky asked.

Luke looked at the two boys and rolled his eyes at the sight of Nickolas.

"When did you get here," Luke asked.

"I called him," Lucky said, "after all Laura is his mom too."

Luke nodded.

"And your sister," Luke asked, "where's Lulu."

"I tried calling her," Lucky said.

"Try again," Luke said.

Lucky nodded and dialed.

--

Meanwhile back in the Village the gang was drinking and chatting.

"I know tonight is about Angel," Amanda said, "but I'd like to propose another toast."

All eyes were on the bride to be when the sounds of a cell broke the mood.

Lulu realized it was hers

"Let me just see who it is," Lulu said.

Amanda nodded and Lulu turned to her step sister.

"It's Lucky," Lulu replied.

"Take it," Amanda said.

"Hello," Lulu said, "In the Village with Mandy why...What...When...How...I'll come as soon as I can."

Lulu hung up the phone with a look of excitement and bewilderment on her face.

"I need to get back to Port Charles," Lulu said, "the sooner the better."

"What's wrong," Amanda said.

"My mom," Lulu said, "she's back."

"Mark," Amanda said, "I'll take Lulu back tonight...Milo do you mind driving everyone else back."

"I don't think six people will fit in the car," Milo said, "I mean four was already a stretch."

"I'll go back with you," Spinelli said.

"I'll go too," Mark said.

"No," Pete said, "Angel was your friend not mine I should go."

"Are you sure," Mark said.

"I'm sure," Pete said.

Amanda gave her fiancé a kiss goodbye and headed back home to whiteness a miracle.

**TBC**


	19. Reunited

**Long Way To Happy...**

_This is the next installment of the 'No Day But Today' series and follows Fate and Tragedy... This is AU in both the GH and RENT Verses (which I own neither) _

* * *

In the early hours of the day on November 1st Amanda's car pulled onto the Quartermaines estate.

"I'll see you ladies around," Pete said getting out of the car, "and Lulu."

"Yea," Lulu replied.

"Congratulations about your mom," Pete said, "but don't celebrate too hard I still expect you in class."

"Yes professor," Lulu said.

Once Marquez left Lulu had snagged Amanda's keys and headed back to the car.

"What do you think your doing," Spinelli asked as he saw Lulu head toward the driver's seat.

"Going to see my mom," Lulu said, "what dose it looks like."

"Not tonight your not," Amanda said, "Visiting hours are way past over."

"But I feel horrible," Lulu said, "not being there when she woke up."

I promise I'll take you first thing in the morning," Amanda said.

"And I'll be right by your side," Spinelli said.

"Thanks guys," Lulu said.

--

A few hours later Lulu's alarm rang. She opened her eyes to see Amanda asleep on a chair and Spinelli on the floor. She was blessed that she had a sister and boyfriend who cared for her so much. As soon as her temporary roommates were ready to go the trio headed out.

* * *

Laura was holding baby Spencer in her arms in awe. She had missed allot, she was a grandmother, her son Lucky was a cop and her baby girl was in college. Nickolas, Lucky and Luke were standing in her room but Lulu was still MIA. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in," Lulu said.

Laura's face lit up at the site of her daughter. Her little girl was far from little anymore as she stood in the doorway.

"I'll be right back," Luke said excusing himself.

Laura nodded and handed the baby back to Nickolas.

"We'll give Lulu and you some time," Lucky said.

"Don't go too far," Laura said.

The boys followed and headed into the hallway.

"Mommy," Lulu whispered as the tears welled in her eyes and she ran into Laura's arms.

--

Luke looked at Amanda and rolled his eyes at her.

"What are you doing here," Luke asked.

"Well my step sister's mother just woke up," Amanda said.

"She doesn't know," Luke said, "about me and Tracy."

"And you don't want me to say anything," Amanda said.

"Exactly," Luke said turning to Spinelli, "and that goes for you too."

"The Jackal promises to keep his mouth shut," Spinelli said, "I can't vouch for the Blonde One though."

--

"Of course I'd like to meet him," Laura said.

Lulu got to the door and opened it.

"Spinelli could you come here a second," Lulu said, "in fact bring Mandy too."

The two people entered and Laura looked up at the girl.

"Amanda Quartermaine is that you," Laura asked, "is that you all grown up."

"It's me Mrs. Spencer," Amanda said.

"So what have you been up to," Laura asked.

"Well I'm a doctor," Amanda said, "I'm engaged..."

"Engaged," Laura said, "that's wonderful."

"Mom," Lulu said, "I want you to meet someone."

Laura realized that Spinelli was standing in the room.

"So this must be the boyfriend" Laura said.

Spinelli headed to where the older woman was sitting.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the blonde one's mother," Spinelli said shaking her hand.

"Mom this is Spinelli," Lulu said, "my boyfriend...now he might be a little weird but I love him."

Laura smiled at her daughter and the quirky cyber nerd and smiled. As long as her daughter was happy she was.

Amanda's cell rang and she looked at the caller id.

"I have to take this," Amanda said.

"Nice to see you again Mandy," Laura said.

--

"Mom," Amanda said picking up, "what is it."

"Your wedding is weeks away," Tracy said, "we have fittings...planning."

"I'll be there," Amanda said.

Amanda knew that Tracy had heard about Laura and was throwing all her energy into the wedding.

"Mandy," Lucky said, "it's nice to see you in something outside of scrubs for a change."

"Wow is this my step brother flirting," Amanda asked, "you do know your married right. And I'm engaged to the love of my life."

"Sorry," Lucky said, "I meant say long time no see."

Amanda laughed and gave her step brother a hug.

"Can you drive Lulu and Spinelli home later," Amanda asked, "Mom has my wedding planned to the second."

Lucky nodded and watched the girl leave before entering the room.

Laura was laughing at what Lucky assumed was something Spinelli had said.

"Can I join the party," Lucky asked.

--

Luke was talking to Robin now and made a face.

"How long will she have," Luke asked knowing that the treatment wasn't permanent.

"It would be a miracle if she lasts till Christmas," Robin said.

Lulu nodded and understood that his time with his angel would be short and he knew he had to make the best of it.

--

Amanda entered the Metro Court and met her mother.

"So," Tracy said, "Laura's back..."

**TBC...**


	20. Wedding Bell Blues

**Long Way To Happy...**

_This is the next installment of the 'No Day But Today' series and follows Fate and Tragedy... This is AU in both the GH and RENT Verses (which I own neither) _

* * *

Amanda paced the apartment as Spinelli and Mark watched.

"It's a total disaster," Amanda said.

"Pre wedding jitters," Mark asked his fiancé.

"No nothing like that," Amanda said, "Dillon called...he can't come."

"Why," Mark asked.

"He has midterms," Amanda said, "this wedding is cursed."

"I would love to stay and hear about your wedding troubles," Spinelli said, "but the Blonde One and her family are expecting me."

Amanda nodded. Ever since Laura came back to the Spencer Family her life was turned upside down. Her mother threw all her energy into wedding planning to get her mind off the fact that her husband was living a lie with his ex wife...his angel. Spinelli was spending less and less time with the couple and more time with the Spencer's. Though Mark and Amanda enjoyed their alone time a part of them missed the kid. Amanda's cell rang and she noticed a familiar number.

"I have to go," Amanda said, "see you tonight."

Mark nodded as Amanda stormed out.

--

Laura was hanging around at Leslie's home with her family surrounding her.

"We were planning on remarrying before the accident," Laura said, "so why not do it now."

"Now," Luke asked. He still hadn't mentioned he was married to Tracy and didn't plan on bringing it up.

"Why not," Laura said, "and what a perfect time too are would be twenty fifth anniversaries is coming up."

"That soon," Luke asked knowing that this date that was once special to him belonged to his step daughter that Laura didn't know he had. However with Laura's time limited the sooner was defiantly better and he wanted to make his angel happy.

Lulu rolled her eyes. She wanted her mom to be happy but what about Mandy's happiness.

Spinelli entered and Laura smiled.

"Spinelli good news," Laura said.

"What is it," Spinelli asked.

"There is going to be a wedding," Laura said.

"I know," Spinelli said, "all Mandy talks about is her upcoming nuptials to the former film guy turned ELQ golden boy."

Laura knew of Amanda's wedding and shook her head.

"Besides that one," Laura said looking to Luke, "Luke and I are getting re married."

Spinelli looked at Lulu and rolled his eyes. He had realized that Laura obviously didn't know that about the OTHER Mrs. Spencer and Luke didn't realize that bigamy was illegal in the state of New York.

"Congratulations," Spinelli said giving the older blonde a hug.

--

"What's the emergency," Amanda asked running into Kelly's.

"I'm leaving town," Pete said, "my manuscript sold and I'm heading back into the city...can you believe it. I'm going to be published."

"Congratulations," Amanda said hugging her friend.

"I leave tonight," Pete said, "and that's why I called."

"Let me guess," Amanda said, "you can't come to the wedding."

"Sorry," Pete said.

"First my brother now one of my BFF's," Amanda said, "its official my wedding is cursed."

"I could see if I can meet with the publishers on a later date," Pete suggested.

"Don't worry about it," Amanda said hugging her friend, "I'll take lots of pictures."

Pete gave her one final hug before he left.

Now alone Amanda banged her head on the table.

_'What else can possible go wrong'_

_--_

Luke had to tell Tracy of the events that happened just mere hours ago. That Laura wanted to marry him and on Mandy's wedding date no less.

Tracy was sitting in the Quartermaine living room drawing out a seating chart when Luke entered.

"Are you busy," Luke asked.

"Not really," Tracy said turning to Luke, "now will Laura be attending your step daughter's wedding."

"That's what I need to talk to you about," Luke said, "Its Laura...she wants to get re-married on out anniversary."

"Well there is a problem isn't there," Tracy said, "number one you are married to me and number two Amanda is getting married."

"Laura's cure was just a quick fix," Luke said.

"I can talk to Mandy," Tracy said, "but I'm not going to divorce you so..."

Mark entered and saw the two fighting.

"Sorry to interrupt," Mark said.

"It's ok Mark," Tracy said smiling at her soon to be son in law, "your not interrupting."

"Actually Mark maybe you can help me," Luke said, "I'm sure by now you have heard about Laura."

"Yea some miracle," Mark said.

"Well she doesn't have that much time before a relapse," Luke said, "and she wants us to get married again...on our anniversary."

"You want a double wedding," Mark asked rolling his eyes.

"Actually I was hoping that you and Amanda could," Luke said pausing to think, "Give us your wedding."

Mark looked at Tracy.

"Isn't bigamy illegal," Mark asked.

"It is," Luke said, "but Laura doesn't know that I'm married to Tracy and besides I have a plan...hire an actor to marry us...she'll think that we are married for the short time she's here and I won't be a bigamist."

Mark nodded and rolled his eyes.

"I'll talk to Mandy," Mark said.

"Thanks," Tracy said, "I'd appreciate it."

--

Later that evening Amanda was sitting in the apartment on the phone.

"First Dillon can't come," she said, "now Pete gone..."

On the other end Maureen was sitting at the coffee house.

"And your Maid of honor," Maureen asked, "where is she in your time of need."

"With her mother," Amanda said, "so..."

"Are you dumping Lulu and asking me," Maureen asked.

"Nothing like that," Amanda said, "I just need a friend to tell me everything will be ok."

"Everything will be ok," Maureen said, "so anyway Sonny asked Milo to watch Michael and Morgan tonight so I'm free want to go to Jake's...order some Tequila...talk about non wedding things."

Mark walked in and looked upset.

"Maybe," Amanda said, "I'll call you later if it's a go."

"Ok," Maureen said.

The two women hung up and Amanda looked at her fiancé.

"Bad day at the office," Amanda said.

"Luke wants to marry Laura again," Mark said, "and before you ask about your mom Luke plans on hiring an actor to marry them."

Amanda nodded.

_'That's so Luke...cooking up another sch_eme' she thought as Mark continued.

"There is more," Mark said, "they want to get married on out date since it is there anniversary."

"And you said," Amanda responded upset.

"I'd talk to you," Mark said, "however I say we should give them the date I mean we have all the time in the world...Laura on the other hand...not so long."

Amanda was about to be in tears. Mark sat down next to her on the bed to comfort her when Spinelli walked in.

"Guys I have some news," Spinelli said.

Mark looked up at his roommate and grinned as he was hit by a brainstorm.

"I do too," Mark said, "Spinelli pack your bags."

"Are you kicking me out," Spinelli asked, "I know I haven't been the best roommate lately but I can change."

"I'm not kicking you out," Mark said, "You're my best man already. And well we need a witness."

"Witness," Amanda said through her tears.

"I say let Luke and Laura have the date," mark said, "were getting married TONIGHT."

**TBC...**

_Ok I'm probably going to have 1 or 2 more chapters as a result then I'm done with this fic and probably the series..._


	21. Change of Plans

**Long Way To Happy...**

_This is the final installment of the 'No Day But Today' trilogy and follows Fate and Tragedy... This is AU in both the GH and RENT Verses (which I own neither) _

* * *

Spinelli looked at the couple and rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean tonight," Spinelli asked.

"Like Vegas," Mark said, "Let Luke and Laura take our wedding in two days."

"Well," Spinelli asked, "I'll say yes but I need to know...will I be back in time...I mean the Blonde One..."

"You'll be back in plenty of time to escort Lulu to her parents wedding," Amanda said, "though Mark and I may stay a bit longer."

"Well then," Spinelli said, "let's do it."

--

Maureen dialed Amanda's cell and got her voice mail.

"I guess Jake's is out," she said to herself turning to head out of the coffee house when she heard her name being called.

"Maureen," Max said, "heading back to the apartment."

"I don't know," Maureen said, "probably...Milo is spending the night at Greystone, Nickolas doesn't need me, Mandy is in wedding mode..."

"And you could use a drink," Max said smiling, "don't worry I'm not trying to steal my bother's woman or anything."

Maureen laughed and smiled at her boyfriend's brother.

"So Jake's," Maureen asked.

"I was thinking something classy," Max said, "say the Metro Court."

Maureen nodded and followed him out.

--

Lulu hung up the phone and looked at her parents.

"Dad," Lulu said, "can I talk to you a bit."

Luke nodded.

"Speak princess," Luke said.

"Alone," Lulu replied.

Luke looked at Laura then his daughter and nodded and followed the young girl on to the porch.

"That was Spinelli," Lulu said.

"Don't tell me that boy broke up with you over the phone," Luke asked, "I'll kill him."

"Nothing like that," Lulu said, "He said you can take all of Mark and Mandy's wedding arrangements as they are eloping."

"Eloping," Luke said, "dose Tracy know."

Lulu shrugged.

"Spinelli is going as their witness," Lulu continued, "he said he will try everything in his power to be back in time."

Luke nodded.

"Well we have two days," Luke said, "let's plan a wedding."

--

Amanda looked at Mark and Spinelli as they headed into the lobby.

"This is the last time Amanda Quartermaine will ever set foot here," Amanda said.

Carly was in earshot and turned to the trio.

"Don't tell me you are moving out," Carly said, "after all Jax did in setting up your suite..."

"I'm not going anywhere Carly," Amanda said, "just when I return I'll be Amanda Cohen."

"Oh," Carly said pausing and looking at the two men, "Ohhhh you two crazy kids are eloping."

"That would be correct," Mark said.

"Well then congratulations," Carly said.

"Thanks," Mark replied.

"Markey," Maureen said as Mark made a face, "why is Carly congratulating you."

"We are heading to Vegas to elope," Amanda said.

Maureen pouted. She was looking forward to being a bridesmaid at Amanda and Mark's wedding.

"You see," Spinelli said, "the mother of the blonde one doesn't have much time...so her and Luke are getting married in two days instead."

Maureen nodded.

"Well," Max said, "I'll tell Milo to quit planning the bachelor party."

Mark nodded and smiled.

"That would be smart," Mark said.

After a few more congratulations were said the trio was off.

--

A few hours had past and Lulu entered the mansion.

"I'm glad you're finally showing your face around here," Tracy said.

"I need to get some things from my room here," Lulu said, "Then I'm back with my mom."

"You missed your fitting this afternoon," Tracy said.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Lulu said.

"Doesn't matter," Tracy said, "you are Amanda's maid of honor."

"You didn't hear," Lulu said, "Amanda and Mark are in Vegas as we speak."

Tracy rolled her eyes. She assumed it was Luke's doing and she was pissed off.

--

"Ok," Mark said as they got off the plane, "do you want to find a chapel now or check into a hotel."

"Hotel," Amanda said, "I don't mind a Vegas wedding but I will NOT get married with bags under my eyes."

Spinelli smiled.

"Why are you smiling," Mark questioned him.

"Because," Spinelli said, "when you two were packing earlier the Jackal made hotel arrangements for the night and booked a chapel for tomorrow afternoon."

"I love you Spinelli," Amanda said hugging her roommate and listing as he gave tem the details.

**TBC**


	22. Together Forever

**Long Way To Happy...**

_This is the final installment of the 'No Day But Today' trilogy and follows Fate and Tragedy... This is AU in both the GH and RENT Verses (which I own neither) _

* * *

The next morning the trio woke up and realized they weren't at the metro court. They were actually doing this. Mark and Amanda were getting married and Spinelli was there witness.

"Good morning lovebirds," Spinelli said, "time to get a move on the Jackal has a deadline to uphold."

"Luke and Laura's wedding isn't till tomorrow Spinelli," Amanda said, "You'll be fine."

"I'd rather be safe then sorry," Spinelli said, "I mean with the reliability of flying commercial these days not even the ace of cyberspace can control that...plus the time change..."

"Spinelli," Mark said handing the young man change, "here go get yourself some barbeque chips and orange soda and relax."

Spinelli took the change from the older mans hand and headed out.

"So much for tradition," Amanda said, "you know not seeing the bride on the wedding day till the ceremony."

"Or the something old...something new stuff," Mark said.

"I got something borrowed," Amanda said pulling out a familiar necklace with a star hanging off it, "will meet under the stars..."

"Under the stars," Mark repeated helping his bride to be fasten Samantha Morgan's necklace around her neck remembering back to that long cold November evening when he first saw the necklace around Sam's neck.

There was a knock on the door.

"Is it safe for the Jackal to come back in," Spinelli asked.

Mark opened the door to see the young man standing there chips and soda in hand.

"So are we ready," Spinelli asked.

Amanda grabbed her dress that was held in a bag. She may have had Mark see her but she would not let him see the dress till the ceremony.

"I'm ready," Amanda said.

Spinelli nodded and pointed to the necklace.

"Something borrowed," Spinelli asked and Amanda nodded. Spinelli handed her the cap from his now empty bottle of soda..., "here, something blue."

"Well now I have all the bases covered," Amanda said, "new dress...old earrings...borrowed neacklace...and blue bottle cap."

"I know it's unconventional," Spinelli said, "but I'm glad I could help."

"You helped us so much," Mark said, "remind us when we have our first child to make you his godfather."

"Your talking children already Mark," Amanda asked.

"I want to have lots of children," Mark said, "I thought you knew that."

Amanda laughed and hugged him. She knew he would make a great father one day.

--

Meanwhile back in Port Charles Tracy was fuming. Not only was her husband getting 'married' to Laura in less then 24 hours but her only daughter was saying her vows in Vegas.

Lulu walked into the Quartermaine living room and spotted her step mother.

"So come to gloat," Tracy asked.

"Hardly," Lulu said, "I came to here if you heard word from Mandy...did her and Mark actually go through with it."

"Your guess is as good as mine," Tracy said, "maybe that boyfriend of yours knows..."

"He left with them," Lulu said.

"He left his girlfriend on the eve of her '_parents_' wedding," Tracy said, "some boyfriend."

"He'll be back in time," Lulu said, "I know he will."

--

As they arrived at the chapel Amanda parted ways with the guys.

"Spinelli," Amanda said, "come get me in the ladies room when there ready."

Spinelli nodded as Amanda left leaving Mark and Spinelli on there own.

"Can I help you," a man dressed as Elvis asked.

"I believe we have an appointment to get married," Spinelli said.

The man looked at the two men and shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he said, "We can't perform those kind of ceremonies here."

Spinelli looked at Mark then back at the guy and smiled.

"No," Spinelli said, "WE aren't getting married he is...his fiancé just has this thing about being scene n her dress before the ceremony...she's hiding out in the ladies room waiting."

The man nodded.

"Then why did you two decide to elope," he asked.

"Long story," Mark said.

The man nodded.

"It will be about fifteen minutes," he said, "now did you two have a theme you wanted to have or what..."

"No theme," Mark said, "and if it's possible can we not get married by a guy that looks like Elvis."

"No offence to you sir," Spinelli said.

"None taken," he said, "I'll call you."

The two men nodded and took a seat.

--

Lulu was mopey as she got back to Leslie's.

"Was Tracy giving you trouble sweetie," Luke asked.

"Spinelli didn't call did he," Lulu replied.

"I'm sorry," Luke said, "but if he said he'd be back he'll be back."

Lulu nodded and hugged her dad.

--

"Ok," the man said, "Mark Cohen and Amanda Quartermaine you're up."

Mark stood up and walked to the man as Spinelli headed for the ladies room.

"Ok," the man said, "so you'll be waiting at the alter then when your friend comes with the girl we start the music."

Mark nodded and followed the man. Meanwhile Spinelli knocked on the ladies room door.

"Mandy it's time," Spinelli said.

The young woman walked out wearing a simple white sun dress and her long brown hair pulled back in a real nice up do.

"You look amazing Mandy," Spinelli said.

"Thank you," Amanda said taking his hand. As they reached the front desk the man looked at Spinelli and the woman he was with.

"I take it this is the future Mrs. Cohen," he asked pointing to Amanda.

Spinelli nodded and the man pushed a button. The wedding march played as Amanda walked into the little room. As Mark spotted her his heart stopped. She was a vision...and this wasn't even the fancy gown that she and Tracy gushed about for hours on end.

"Ok," said the man officiating the ceremony, "Mr. Cohen said you have your own vows.

Amanda nodded.

"I'll go first," Amanda said...

_Growing up in Port Charles I could have been like every other girl and marry their childhood sweetheart...I didn't...then In college there were many guys that told me I took their breath away...and though I did date one of them he didn't steal my heart the way M.C. did...he was my pen pal...my best friend...the unattainable stranger who I would meet under the stars...then one day that meeting happened...We didn't have to go out long to know that I was going to spend the rest of my life with him...so M.C. my best friend...my soul mate...I promise to love you each day to the fullest...forever and always..._

Amanda slipped her ring onto Mark's finger and looked into his eyes smiling.

_Growing up I had a dream of being a great documentary film maker...I saw the world through the lens of my camera. However A.Q. showed me a different perspective. Though I was a poor Bohemian and she was an Heiress off at Med School out differences didn't matter...then I finally said screw it carpe diem go to find her...sure we hit road blocks but we got over them together and stronger...and today A.Q. thought I sold out to the man and am no longer making films I still want you to be the leading lady of my life..._

Mark gave Amanda his ring and soon after the officiator announced that Mark could kiss his bride.

"I love you Mr. Cohen," Amanda said.

"I love you too Mrs. Cohen," Mark replied kissing her then turning to Spinelli, "now dose the Jackal really have to go or can he spare a celebratory drink or two first."

"I can stay just a little longer," Spinelli said, "but only for you two."

--

The next day came and Lulu was panicking. Spinelli called to tell her the wedding was over and he was going out with Mark and Amanda but he would be leaving that evening. The wedding was just hours away and still no Spinelli.

"Lulu," Laura said, "time to take pictures."

"Coming mom," Lulu said.

"Bring your boyfriend too," Laura said.

"H-he's not here." Lulu said.

"I'm sorry," Laura said, "want to talk about it."

"What's there to talk about," Lulu said, "Spinelli went to Vegas to be Amanda and Mark's witness."

Laura nodded.

"But he'll be here," Lulu said, "I keep telling myself."

She was about to cry when Laura brushed her cheek with a handkerchief.

"Don't cry," Laura said, "your mascara will run."

Lulu nodded and headed to take the obligatory family pictures.

--

Spinelli Mark and Amanda were sitting in the plane on the runway at some airport between Nevada and New York. There was some early winter Snow Storm some place causing flights to be delayed.

"Should I call Nickolas," Amanda asked, "no I couldn't call him he's at the wedding."

"Which I should be at," Spinelli said, "The Blonde One is probably in tears right now."

"Have faith," Mark said, "Things will work out."

Spinelli nodded as the pilot came on the speaker announcing the flight would be departing momentarily.

--

Time had passed and the actor who was playing the priest was going through the ceremony like it was all real and not a farce. As Luke and Laura were speaking there vows Lulu rolled her eyes. She was going to dump Spinelli the first chance she got for standing her up at her parents wedding.

"If anyone objects," the actor said, "speak now or forever hold your peace."

"The Jackal objects," said Spinelli running into the garden panting.

All eyes were on him.

"And your reason sir," the actor asked.

"I want to be by my girlfriend's side when her parents say I do," Spinelli said standing next to Lulu looking out of place in his street cloths, "please proceed."

The actor nodded.

"Any other objections," he asked.

After silence Luke and Laura were named husband and wife again.

As soon as the crowd dispersed Lulu hit Spinelli.

"Ouch," Spinelli said, "what was that for."

"For almost standing me up," Lulu said.

"The flight was delayed," Spinelli said, "like I told the Cohen's the ace of cyberspace has no control over the weather and there was a snow storm that was causing a delay of flights."

"Well you are here," Lulu said, "though underdressed."

"My suit is in my bag," Spinelli said holding up a duffle bag, "it's wrinkled but I can go into the house and change."

"You don't have to change," Lulu said kissing him, "never change."

--

At the reception Mark and Amanda kept to the back but were quickly spotted.

"Congratulations you two," Maureen said, "If anyone could make Marky a decent man I knew you could."

"Thanks Maureen," Amanda said.

"Now that you're married," Milo said, "I hope you don't forget about your bachelor friends."

"I have a feeling Milo," Mark said looking at Maureen, "you won't be a bachelor for long...I mean if anyone can make an honest woman of Miss Johnson here you can."

"I agree," Amanda said, "I think we will be reading about the Giambetti-Johnson wedding in the near future."

Maureen nodded and looked across the room at Spinelli and Lulu dancing together and looking so much in love. Mark noticed too and looked at the girls and Milo.

"Or the Spinelli-Spencer wedding," Mark said.

Amanda nodded.

"I wish I were in love like that when I was her age," Amanda said looking at Mark, "oh I was I just couldn't hold him like Lulu can hold Spinelli."

"But you can hold me now," Mark said.

Amanda nodded.

--

Soon it was time for Laura to throw her bouquet. All the single women came to the center of the floor.

"Ok," Emily said, "if the bouquet heads in my direction someone jump in front of it."

"Why you and Nickolas aren't happy," Lulu asked.

"Were fine," Emily said, "just not ready."

"Patrick and I aren't ready either," Robin said, "so if anyone wants it take it."

Laura threw the bouquet and it was heading toward Robin until Maureen jumped in front of the doctor and caught the flowers looking over to Milo and smiling waving her prize.

"Looks like I've got next," Milo said smiling back.

"Whatever happens man," Mark said, "I'm there for you."

Milo nodded at his friend as Lulu, Maureen, and Spinelli headed over along with Robin and Patrick.

"So Lulu told me you went through with it Manda," Patrick said.

Amanda nodded and showed him the ring.

"I figured since Dillon and Pete couldn't be here and Laura has little time left," Amanda said, "carpe diem right."

The five other people standing with her took there glasses and raised them.

"Carpe Diem," they all said.

"Whatever happens," Lulu said, "from this point on were all in this together."

"Together," everyone chanted.

**TBC**


	23. Live From the Red Carpet

**Long Way To Happy...**

_This is the final installment of the 'No Day But Today' trilogy and follows Fate and Tragedy... This is AU in both the GH and RENT Verses (which I own neither_

_Ok this is the epilogue to my series...I hope I summed up the characters lives to your liking..._

* * *

**_Five Years Later..._**

**Hollywood California:**

This is Amelia Joffey reporting from the red carpet at the premiere of '_Love Is Unpredictable_' I'm here now with not only the films director Dillon Quartermaine but also the author of the best selling Novel Peter Marquez...

Pete and Dillon stood with the young reporter from E! News and thanked her.

"So," Amelia said, "Did you ever dream of having your book turned into a film."

"I man a part of me thought that it could," Pete said, "but honestly I never thought it would...and now I'm lucky enough to have it made into a movie by not just some director but Dillon here whose a close personal friend of mine."

"Now Dillon," Amelia said, "I hear you kept this film in the family."

"Well the film star Maureen Giambetti is a part of my extended family," Dillon said, "and my brothers in law Mark Cohen and Damian Spinelli helped me out."

"And I see the star Maureen Giambetti walking by now," Amelia said, "Maureen how dose it feel going from bohemian performance artist to the breakout star of this film."

"I couldn't be happier," Maureen said placing her hand on her stomach which was beginning to show a baby bump, "and not just because of the film...my husband Milo and I are expecting our first child."

"Congratulations," Amelia said.

While Amelia was giving her interview a young man was holding the hand of a boy no older then three years old.

"Do you have to go," the child asked pouting.

"I need to go with your daddy to get interviewed," Spinelli said ruffling his nephew and god son's hair, "but I promise to mention you to the cameras."

"Pinky promise Jackal," the boy said.

"Pinky promise mini film guy," Spinelli said.

"Spinelli," Mark said, "stop corrupting my son and come on."

Spinelli nodded and followed the older man to the red carpet.

"And here are Mark Cohen and Damian Spinelli," Amelia said.

"Nice to be here," Spinelli said taking the mic, "now before we go on I just want to give a shout out to my nephew and god son Thomas and my two girls who sadly couldn't be here my wife Lulu and our baby girl Angel."

"Now Thomas is your son Mark," Amelia asked.

Mark nodded.

"He's three and already has big dreams of following in his Uncle Dillon's footsteps," Mark said.

Amelia smiled.

"So," Amelia continued, "there is more of your extended family working behind the scenes.

"That's right," Mark said, "my best friend Roger Davis composed the music for the film though he was also unable to come here tonight he sends his love to the fans."

"So," Amelia said, "as you can this extended family from Port Charles and Greenwich Village has come together to make a film that not only is all in the family but is sure to catalyst all of there careers... if I were a betting woman I'd bet that you will be hearing about these people for years to come..."

**The End...**


End file.
